Prince
by Akira elgan
Summary: lusuh, kurus, tanpa tenaga itu adalah gambaran saat seorang Sandaime Hokage menemukan seorang anak di tengah hutan Shi no Mori yang sedang terkapar. Anak itu bernama Namikaze Naruto... (BadSummary) *Summary bisa berubah kapan saja* Warning FemItachi
1. Chapter 1

"Kau bercanda? Hahaha"

 _ **Clak!**_

Ucap seorang gadis berambut ungu di ikat ekor kuda pendek dengan rambut bagian depan runcing memakai sebuah baju jaring jaring di lapisi mantel coklat dengan bawahan memakai rok pendek berwarna orange gelap dan celana jaring jaring.

Sambil melempar batu dan berbicara wanita tersebut menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu seorang laki laki berambut pirang jabrig yang memakai seragam ANBU tanpa topengnya sehingga terlihat wajah putih tampannya yang di hiasi mata blue Shaffier yang terlihat gelap tapi memiliki daya tarik untuk di pandang.

"Kau selalu menuduhku bercanda, kali ini aku sangat serius Hebi" ucap pria tersebut sambil merangkul bahu wanita yang di panggil 'Hebi' olehnya, tangan pria tersebut berpindah ke pucuk kepala wanita tersebut lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan membuat si wanita memejamkan matanya dengan sebuh senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku mau" ucapnya di iringi tawa kecil membuat si pria juga tersenyum senang. Wanita tersebut di buat bingung setelah si pria menggeser banhunya, wanita itu menatap wajah pria tersebut begitupula si pria yang lama kelamaan memajukan kepalanya.

Mengerti apa yang pria teraebut mau, wanita tersebut memejamkan matanya menerima sebuah ciuman di bibirnya tapi matanya kembali terbuka setelah yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah kecupan di kening bukan di bibir.

Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum senang dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, kedua tangan si wanita terjulur keatas mencoba memeluk leher si pria setelah berhasil wanita tersebut membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang si pria.

"Manja sekali" ujar si pria mengoda kekasihnya yang mesih bermanja maja di dada bidangnya, pria tersebut langsung meringis kesakitan karna merasakan cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mitarashi Anko" ucap si pria menyatakan cintanya pada wanita yang bernama lengkap Mitarashi Anko tersebut, Anko lalu mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto" balas Anko merespon baik pada pernyataan cinta pria yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Tangan Naruto langsung mengarah pada kepala belakang Anko dan mendorong pelan kepala Anko untuk lebih maju, dan si turuti dengan senang hati oleh Anko.

 _ **Cup!**_

Kedua bibir tersebut bersatu dengan orang yang melakukan memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman itu, setelah cukup lama Anko dan Naruto melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Ayo pulang..."

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

Title : Prince

Author : Akira Elgan

Declaimed : Naruto dkk punya MK

Pair : Naruto x Anko (Meybe Mini-Harem)

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Romance and Humor (Yang super garing kyak papa krancih :v)

Warning : Absrud :v

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 **[Reruntuhan Uzushiogakure]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Seorang ANBU menggunakan topeng hitam polos berjalan dengan mata yang seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, pandangan mata ANBU tersebut berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang tidak sehacur bangunan yang lain.

 _ **Wush! Tap!**_

Dengan sekali lompatan ANBU tersebut sampai di atas bangunan yang ia tuju, ANBU tersebut melihat sekitar mencari jalan masuk ke dalam bangunan bobrok tersebut lumayan lama ANBU tersebut mencari akhirnya apa yang ia cara di temukan. Sebuah lubang lumayan besar.

 _ **Tap!**_

ANBU tersebut menapakan kakinya tidak jauh dari lubang yang akan ia pakai tapi terlebih dahulu memeriksa lubang tersebut, siapa yang tau jikalau lubang ini adalah jebakan para Hunter-nin atau Missing-nin. Di rasa aman ANBU tersebut langsung melompat masuk.

 _ **Wush! Tap!**_

Galap. Hanya itu yang bisa ANBU gambarkan soal keadaan di dalam, ANBU tersebut menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada pergelangan tangan yang tidak lama setelah itu terdapat ledakan kecil di barengi asap putih bekas ledakan tersebut.

 _ **Buagh!**_

'Apa itu?' Batin ANBU tersebut karna merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di perutnya membuat ANBU tersebut membungkuk sementara lalu menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segelan arah.

"Kuro, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Ucap sebuah suara dari atas lubang yang sebelumnya ANBU yang di panggil Kuro tersebut masuki. Orang yang memanggil Kuro adalah seorang pria seumuran dengan ANBU yang di panggil Kuro tersebut.

"Tadi ada ya-" _**Greb! Wush!**_

"Kuro..." ucap ANBU yang berada di atas lalu melompat menyusul rekannya. Setelah sampai di bawah ANBU tersebut mendapati pandangan yang sama seperti Kuro yaitu gelap, tidak lama mata kiri ANBU tersebut menjadi merah dengan tiga tamoe.

ANBU tersebut langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Kuro yang tadi sempat di sergap oleh mahluk yang ANBU tersebut tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas apa mahluk itu.

 **Grrrzzzz**

ANBU tersebut langsung mengeluarkan tanto dari sarungnya dan mengacungkannya kedepan bersiaga jika ada serangan tiba tiba, ANBU tersebut dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati suar geraman yang ia perkirakan adalah seekor beruang.

"Inu..." ucap sebuah suara yang sangat ANBU berkode Inu tersebut kenali, itu adalah suara bawahannya berkode Kuro yang ia cari. Inu menengok kearah suara panggilan tadi.

Terus berjalan mendekati lokasi yang ia perkirakan, lama kelamaan mata Sharinggannya menemukan Kuro yang sedang di cekik oleh mahluk aneh yang entah itu apa, Inu melebarkan matanya karna perut Kuro yang mengekuarkan banyak darah.

'Naik ke atas' itulah isyarat jari yang Kuro berikan padannya, dengan perasaan ragu Inu melangkah mundur secara perlahan sambil terus bersiaga takut mahluk aneh tersebut menyerang.

 _ **Wush! Tap! Tap!**_

Setelah di bawah lubang tersebut Inu langsung melompat kekuar dari dalam kedung tersebut dan menapakan kakinya tapi Inu langsung melompat jauh dari gedung tersebut.

 _ **Duar!**_

Inu langsung melebarkan matanya setelah gedung tempat Kuro meledak, di sisi lain ada dua ANBU yang mencari sesuatu tidak jauh dari reruntuhan Uzu yang juga kaget mendengar ledakan tersebut langsung melompat menghampiri asal ledakan tersebut.

"Kuro..." ucap Inu sambil berlari dengan cepat kearah gedung yang sudah meledak dan menjadi reruntuha sama seperti nasib gedung gedung yang lain, setalah sampai Inu langsung mengangkat satu persatu reruntuhan yang lumayan besar tersebut.

"I-Inu a-aku di sini" ucap suara Kuro di depan Inu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya memberi tanda, Inu langsung melompat kearah Kuro dan langsung melebarkan matanya melihat keadaan Kuro.

"Ku-Kuro..." ucap Inu yang langsung sadar lalu mengangkat reruntuhan yang menimpa Kuro dengan susah payah tapi tidak berhasil, tidak menyerah Inu terus mencoba.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

"Ayo Inu... 1... 2... 3... Hyaaah" ucap seuara seorang laki laki yang juga memakai seragam ANBU dengan topeng bruang dan satu lagi memakai topeng gagak memncoba membantu Inu yang kesusahan.

"Hyaaah"

 _ **Greet! Brak!**_

"Be-Berhasil.." ucap suara feminm yang di ucapkan oleh ANBU bertopeng gagak "Inu apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius tapi tidak di tanggapi apa apa oleh Inu.

"Kuro bertahanlah..." ucap Inu yang dengan perlahan berdiri sambil menggendong brides style Kuro yang berceceran darah "Kalian ambil sedikit darah mahluk itu dan bawa" ucap Inu setelah berhasil berdiri dengan Kuro di gendongannya.

"Kita pulang ke Konoha..." ucap Inu lagi yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh kedua rekannya, sesangakn Kuro sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak tadi.

Inu langsung mepompati reruntuhan dengan gesit dan cepat, dengan perlahan Inu hilang dari pandangan kedua rekannya yang di perintahkan untuk mengambil sempel darah mahluk yang menyerah Kuro tadi.

"Senpai apa kau tau mahkuk apa ini?" Ucap Karasu sambil berjongkok lalu mengeluarkan satu kuanai dan sebuah botol kecil yang hanya sebesar jempol tangan, Karasu lalu menyayat sedikit mahluk rersebut yang mengekuarkan darah lalu ia ambil sedikit untuk di masukan kedalam botol.

"Entah..." jawab Kuma yang memang tidak tau apa apa tentang mahluk yang sedang di ambil darahnya tersebut, sambil berjongkok Kuma memainkan rahang mahluk tersebut membuka dan menutupnya secara terus menerus.

"Senpai kau tidak ingin menciumnya?"

"Dia laki laki lebih baik kau yang cium"

"Hoo, Senpai pernah melihat penisnya"

"Diamlah"

"Ha'i"

 **[Inu Side]**

Di sisi Inu yang sedang melompati dahan pepohonan sambil menggendong Kuro yang tidak sadarkan diri, di balik topeng ANBU miliknya terlihat wajah cemas Inu yang di banjiri keringat dingin.

'Tidak akan sempat...' batin Inu memperkirakan perjalanan dari desa Uzushiogakure ke Konoha lumayan jauh karna Uzu terletak tidak jauh dari perbatasan Kirigakure.

Inu langsung berhenti di dahan pohon besar dan langsung menurunkan Kuro dari pangkuannya untuk di senderkan ke pohon yang lumayan besar, Inu langsung membuat segel tangan setelah selesai langsung menghentakan telapak tangannya ke dahan pohon di bawahnya.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

 _ **Boft!**_

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Ucap sebuah suara di balik kumpulan asap tersebut memanggil Inu dengan nama aslinya, tidak lama asap tersebut menipis dan terlihat seekor anjing kecil memakai hitai-ate di kepalanya.

"Pakun suruh Konoha mengirimkan tim medis" ucap Kakashi yang langsung di patuhi oleh Pakun, tanpa menunggu lagi perintah Pakun langsung menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

'Bertahanlah karna jika kau mati Anko akan membunuhku' batin Kakashi lalu kembali menggendong ANBU Kuro yang bernama asli Naruto, Kakashi langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jika Kakashi hanya diam itu sama saja dengan tidak memanggil bantuan tapi jika Kakashi terus melanjutkan perjalannya mereka bisa memangkas waktu dan segera bertemu untuk menyembuhkan Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto seorang ANBU di squad Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan teman satu Akademinya dan lulus di umur yang sama, bisa di bilang Naruto dan Kakashi adalah dua Ninja prodigy Konoha yang menjadi ANBU di usia muda.

Naruto adalah sepupu dari Namikaze Minato yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage menggantikan Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokage dengan alasan umur yang sudah tua.

"Uhuk..." Kakashi langsung menghentikan lompatannya karna mendengar suara batuk Naruto, dari mulut Naruto keluar darah segar lumayan banyak dan dengan perlahan mata Naruto terbuka menampilkan mata indah berwarna blue Shaffier.

"A-Air..." ucap Naruto pelan dan tergagap karna menahan rasa sakit perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah meskipun tidak sebanyak sebelumnyaa.

Kakashi langsung kebingungan karna tidak membawa air, tapi keberuntungan berpihak pada Kakashi karna Karasu dan Kuma sudah mulai terlihat dan mendekat kearahnya.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

"Inu ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kuma cepat karna tidak tau alasan Kakashi berhenti di perjalanan yang masih memakan waktu lama, Kuma langsung berjongkok melihat luka di perut Kuro yang lumayan besar dan tangan kiri Kuro yang patah karna tertindih reruntuhan tadi.

"Kalian jaga Kuro aku akan mencari air" ucap Kakashi yang langsung di balas anggukan patuh kedua rekannya untuk menjaga Naruto, Kakashi langsung melompat mencari air.

 _ **Wush! Trang!**_

Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan tantonya untuk menahan kunai yang mengarah langsung pada dadanya. Karasu, Kuma dan Inu langsung mengeluarkan tanto mereka dengan tubuh yang sudah membuat kuda kuda.

"ANBU Konoha..." ucap seseorang di dahan pohon tepat di depan Kakashi tapi agak lebih tinggi sehingga Kakashi harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang bicara tadi.

'ANBU Kirigakure dan...' batin Kakashi berhenti karna merasa kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang remaja berubuh pendek yang memgang sebuah tongkat di tangan kanannya.

"Mizukage-sama..." ucap Kakashi setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dari kekagetan yang ia alami "Mohon maaf kami tidak sengaja memasuki wilayah Kirigakure, kami sedang terburu buru karna rekan kami terluka parah" ucap Kakashi sambil menyimpan kembali tantonya dan bersikap sopan pada oemimpin desa.

"Kalian bisa membawanya dulu ke Kirigakure karna Konoha lumayan jauh dari Kirigakure" balas Yagura sang Yondaime Mizukage yang membuat Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya atas sikap baik hati Yagura.

"Arigatou, Mizukage-sama" balas Kakashi langsung melompat kembali ke tempat Naruto yang duduk bersender di pohon "Kau harus bersyukur, Kuro" ucap Kakashi sambil terkekeh lalu menggendong Kuro yang belum mampu berdiri.

"Ayo ikut aku"

 **[Konohagakure-Kantor Hokage]**

Sedangkan di Konoha lebih tepatnya di kantor Hokage terlihat sang Yondaime Hokage yang menatap satu persatu Ninja di depannya dengan pandangan sangat serius yang membuat para Ninja di depannya sedikit tegang.

"Dari kabar yang di sampaikan anjing Kuchiyose milik Inu, mereka berada tidak jauh dari Kirigakure dengan salah satu anggota mereka yang terluka lumayan parah..." ucap Minato dengan nada sangat serius, sebenarnya Minato ingin turun tangan langsung karna menggunakan Hiraishin lebih cepat tapi Minato belum menandai Naruto jadi dia tidak bisa menggunakan Hiraishin-nya.

"Kalian harus secepatnya sampai di sana, Pakun akan meminpin jalan karna dia yang tau lokasi Inu dan timnya berada" lanjut Minato sambil menunjuk seekor anjing kecil yang memakai hitai-ate, Pakun hanya mengangguk angguk.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk" ucap Minato setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Pintu langsung di buka oleh seorang Kunoichi yang memakai rompi Chunnin membawa sebuah kertas kecil yang langsung ia sodorkan kepada Minato.

Minato langsung menerima kertas tersebut yang ternyata surat dari Kirigakure, dengan seksama Minato membaca barisan kanji kanji yang tertera di kertas tersebut lalu menghela nafas lega setelah selesai membaca surat tersebut.

"Kirigakure telah menolong ANBU kita jadi kalian silahkan bubar dan kerjakan tugas kalian masing masing" perintah Minato yang di balas anggukan Oryou-nin dan Jounin yang tadi ia perintahkan untuk berkumpul dan menyusul squad Kakashi.

"Kalua begitu saya permisi dulu, Hokage-sama" ucap Pakun sopan pada pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut, Minato mengangguk mengiyakan Pakun yang langsung menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

Minato memutar kursi kerjanya agar langsung berhadapan dengan kaca bening yang menunjukan pemandangan desa Konoha yang ia pimpin, Minato langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung mendekat kearah jendela.

"Sudah lama semenjak Konoha menemukanmu, Naruto..." ucap Minato mengingat saat dirinya yang hidup sebatang kara karna Clan-nya yang penuah hanya menyisakan dirinya di Konoha tapi Minato harus bersyukur karna Sandaime Hokage menemukan salah satu anggota Clan Namikaze yang selamat yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

"Semoga kau baik baik saja"

 **[Konohagakure-Kedai Dango]**

Di kedai dango yang masih terletak di desa Konoha telihat dua orang wanita dengan warna rambut yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain tersebut yang sedang memakan dango bersama.

"Anko bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Tanya wanita berambut ikal kepada wanita berambut ungu yang di ikat ekor kuda, waniata yang di tanya hanya diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hubunganku baik, sangat baik malahan" ucap wanita berambut ungu yang di panggil Anko tersebut menjawab sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya, meskipun tipis tapi tetap terlihat sangat jelas oleh temannya.

"Apa asa sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Anko?" Tanya wanita ikal lagi mencurigai Anko menyembunyikan sesuatu karna tidak biasannya Anko terlihat sangat cerah seperti sekarang. Anko langsung tersedak dango yang ia makan, dengan terburu Anko langsung mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh di depannya dan langsung meminumnya

"Ti-Tidak tidak..." ucap Anko gugup karna di tanya seperti itu oleh sahabat baiknya tersebut "Ke-Kenapa kau be-berfikir seperti itu, Kurenai?" Tanya balik Anko pada Kurenai yang menatap Anko curiga.

"Chakramu berbeda..." ucap Kurenai karna sejak tadi memang Chakra yang di miliki Anko sedikit berbeda dari biasanya "Seperti ada dua Chakra di satu tubuh, jangan jangan kau..." ucap Kurenai dengan menggantungkan ucapannya seraya menatap tajam Anko.

"Ti-Tidak tidak, a-aku tidak ha-hamil" ucap Anko dengan cepat sambil mengibas ngibaskan dua tangannya di depan wajah Kurenai, tapi itu membuat Kurenai langsung menyeringai jahil pada Anko.

"Ara, Anko-chan hamil selamat" ucap Kurenai dengan senyum jahil yang masih ia tunjukan pada Anko membuat sang korban kelabakan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"I-Itu ak-"

"Apa Konoha dan Kiri sudah beralliansi?"

"Entah, mungkin sudah"

"Dengan Kiri yang membantu ANBU Konoha itu sangat memperkuat fakta Konoha Kiri telah beralliansi, kan? Apa lagi yang mereka tolong itu ANBU Kuro yang terluka parah, kalian tau ANBU Kuro pernah membantai ANBU Kiri karna suatu masalah" ucapan seorang pria berpangkat Jounin tersebut membuat Anko dan Kurenai tersentak karna mereka kenal dengan ANBU berkode Kuro tersebut, apa lagi Anko dia sangat mengenal dekat Kuro.

Anko langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jounin yang berbica tadi "Permisi..." ucap Anko dengan sopan sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada para Jouni tersebut "Apa yang tadi aku dengar itu tidak salah? Si-Siapa tau i-itu hanya rumor" tanya Anko gugup di bagian akhirnya.

"Tidak, itu bukan romor karna kami mendengar langsung dari Yondaime-sama" ucap Jounin tersebut membalas ucapan Anko dengan sopan, meskipun sedikit kaget Anko langsung membungkukan badannya berterima kasih.

 _ **Puk!**_

"Tenanglah, Naruto itu Ninja hebat dia juga sudah di tolong oleh Kirigakure, kan? Jadi tenanglah semua akan baik baik saja" ucap Kurenai menenangkan Anko yang sedikit kaget atas kabar tersebut, Kurenai sendiri baru pertama kali melihat Anko sekhawatir ini karna biasannya Anko selaku bersikap tenang.

"Arigatou, Kurenai mungkin ini bawaan bayi"

"Ah, jadi benar kau hamil"

'Sial, aku keceplosan'

 **[Rumah Sakit Kirigakure]**

Rumah sakit Kirigakure terlihat tiga ANBU Konoha yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu tempat Kuro atau yang bernama asli Naruto, sudah lebih dari 2jam Kakashi dan kedua rekannya menunggu kabar dari dokter yang belum keluar.

"Taicho kenapa gedung yang di masuki Kuro bisa meledak? Apa ada musuh?" Tanya Karasu sekaligus karna rasa penasarannya yang belum terobati sampai sekarang, Kakashi sendiri belum memberitau rincian kejadian sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa gedung tersebut bisa meledak karna saat aku itu Kuro di seret oleh mahluk aneh tadi dan mendapat luka tusuk di perut mungkin mahluk itu menusuk Kuro menggunakan tangannya, aku di suruh keluar gedung oleh Kuro dan tidak lama gedung teraebut meledak, mungkin Kuro yang meledakan gedung itu" jelas Kakashi yang belum bisa membuat Clow puas dengan jwabannya karna memang hanya itu yang Kakashi tau.

 _ **Clek!**_

Pintu putih di depan mereka langsung di buka oleh seseorang yang memakai baju serba putih, orang tersebut adalah dokter yang menangani Naruto sejak sekarang baru keluar.

"Keadaan teman kalian baik baik saja, lukannya mendapat banyak jaitan dan bahu kirinya yang patah tapi maaf mata kiri teman kalian harus kami angkat karna sudah hancur" ucap dokter teraebut menjelaskan keadaan Naruto sekarang yang membuat Kakashi tersentak karna mata Naruto hancur.

"Terimakasih, setidaknya teman kami selamat" ucap Kuma dengan tenang meskipun dia juga kaget mendengar kabar mata kiri Naruto "Apa kami boleh masuk kedalam?" Tanya Kuma masih dengan nada tenang dan tangan kanan yang menepuk punggung Kakashi untuk menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya.

"Silahkan" ucap dokter tersebut lalu melangkah pergi bersama dua bawahannya yang menemani tadi untuk memeriksa Naruto. Karasu langsung melangkah masuk meninggalkan Bear dan Kakashi.

 _ **Clek!**_

Karasu yang pertama masuk langsung menghampiri ranjang Naruto, Karasu sedikit meringis melihat kedaan Naruto meskipun Naruto sudah sadar sepenuhnya tapi tetap bahu kiri yang memakai alat untuk tulang yang patah dan sebagian wajah yang di tutupi perban sampai menutupi mata kirinya yang kosong.

"Mahoko..." ucap Naruto lirih memanggil teman atau kouhai di squad ANBU yang ia masuki, Mahoko Uchiha adalah seorang prodigy Clan Uchiha yang masuk ANBU di usia muda sama sepertinya dan di tunjuk menjadi captai ANBU di usianya yang ke 12thn tapi dia malah menolak tawaran tersebut.

Karasu atau yang bernama asli Mahoko itu langsung memegang topeng ANBU-nya dan langsung membukannya memperlihatkan wajah berkulit putih mulus dengan mata onixy kelamnya menatap Naruto lembut dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Mahoko sekedar basa basi yang di balas anggukan lemah Naruto meskipun Mahoko tau Naruto tidak akan baik baik saja dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Naruto apa kau meledakan gedung tadi?" Tanya Bear masih menanyakan menyangkut gedung yang meledak tadi, Naruto hanya menatap langit langit dengan mata kanannya saja seperti sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, bukan aku yang meledakannya..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Wush! Brak!**_

Tembok tersebut langsung mendapatkan kerusakan berupa cekungana dengan Naruto di tengah cekungan tersebut, saat tubuh Naruto akan jatuh ada sesuatu yang langsung mencengkeram lehernya dengan kuat.

 _ **Greb! Brak! Brak!**_

Mahluk tersebut membenturkan Naruto sebanyak tiga kali ke tembok yang sudah hancur di belakang Naruto, seakan tidak puas mahluk tersebut langsung menarik tangan kanannya yang tidak mencengkram leher Naruto dan muncul kuku kuku panjang yang tajam.

 _ **Jleb!**_

"Cough..." Naruto langsung melebarkan matannya karna merasakan tusukan yang dalam di perutnya oleh mahluk tersebut, dengan susah payah Naruto memepertahankan kesadarannya.

"Kuro..." ucap suara yang sangat Naruto kenal, Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya menggunakan nama ANBU-nya.

"Inu..." Naruto dengan tenaga yang tersisa langsung memanggil rekannya agar lebih mudah mengetahui lokasi Naruto saat ini, dan tidak lama Naruto sudah bisa melihat Inu yang sudah memasang kuda kuda dengan tanto yang suda Inu genggam.

'Cepat pergi...' batin Naruto sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Inu pergi karna jika Inu ketauan bukan tidak mungkin mahluk tersebut akan mematahkan lehernya.

Naruto langsung bersyukur Inu mengerti apa yang dia isyaratkan, saat Inu sudah berada di luar gedung Naruto mencoba mengambil satu kunai di kantung Ninjanya setelah tergenggam dengan erat Naruto langsung menancapkan kunainya pada tangan besar mahluk teraebut.

 _ **Jleb! Bruk!**_

 _ **Groooaaarrr**_

Mahluk tersebut langsung meraung kesakitan karna tangannya terkena tusukan kunai milik Naruto, sedangkan Naruto dia sudah terkapar di tanah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di perutnya.

Seakan belum puas mahluk tersebut mengangkat tangannya berupaya memukul Naruto yang tidak berdaya sama sekali, tapi sebelum pukulan tersebut mengenai Naruto terlebih dahulu sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak menancqp di dada mahluk tersebut.

 _ **Jleb! Duar!**_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Naruto menceritakan semuanya secara detail pada Kakashi, Kuma yang bernama asli Yamato dan Mahoko yang hanya menngangguk angguk mengerti tentang apa yang di jelaskan oleh Naruto.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Kakashi, Yamato dan Mahoko langsung menutup kembali wajah mereka menggunakan topeng masing masing setelah mendengar ketukan dari luar.

"Masuk..." ucao Kakashi memperailahkan yang mengetuk tadi untuk masuk, setelah itu masuk seorang wanita berambut keorangean orange panjang yang bagian depan wajahnya tertutupi rambutnya tapi wajahnya masih terlihat jelas dan dia memakai gaun berwarna biru yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

"Mizukage-sama ingin bertemu salah satu dari kalian" ucap wanita tersebut sambil menunjukan senyum ramahnya kepada para ANBU Konoha tersebut.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan wanita di depannya dengan cepat Kakashi langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunshinnya meninggalkan rekan rekannya. Sedangkan wanita yang datang memberi kabar tadi melangkah mendekati ranjang Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya wanita tersebut masih dengan senyum ramah tapi seketika senyum tersebut berubah menjadi senyum menggoda yang di tujukan kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar wanita cantik nan sexy di depannya sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan si wanita. Merasa godaanya gagal wanita tersebut berdecih kesal karna tidak berhasil menggoda Naruto.

'Apa dia seorang Gay? Kenapa tidak tergoda sama sekali' batin si wanita sambil terus menunjukan senyum andalannya karna Naruto yang hanya membuang muka tidak menatap wanita tersebut membuat si wanita cengo karna tidak biasannya dia di abaikan laki laki.

"Pfftt..." wanita tersebut langsung menengok kebelakang tepat kearah dua ANBU yang sedang menahan tawa agar tidak lepas kendali dan malah di usir dari rumah sakit karna berisik.

"Tertawalah..." ucap wanita tersebut dingin membuat kedua ANBU yang ia maksud langsung diam tanpa suara sedikitpun meakipun bahu mereka masih bergetar karna menahan tawa.

"Godaan kekasihku lebih berbahaya, kau masih seribu tingkatan di bawahnya jika soal menggoda" ucap Naruto pelan tidak lupa dengan tawa pelan bermaksud menertawakan wanita yang tadi menggodannya membuat wanita tersebut berdecih kesal lagi.

"Ingat ini Namikaze..." ucap wanita tersebut sambil menunjuk Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar "Aku Mei Terumi tidak akan menikah jika tidak berhasil menggodamu" lanjut wanita tersebut dengan tekad yang sangat kuat membuat janji yang menurut Naruto itu muatahil di lakukan.

'Janji macam apa itu' batin Naruto, Yamato serta Mahoko yang mendengat janji aneh sang wanita membuat ketiga ANBU Konoha tersebut melongo mendengarnya dan kembali menahan tawa mereka agar tidak meledak.

"Dan jika aku berhasil menggodamu, kau harus menikahiku"

"A-APA?" teriak ketiga ANBU tersebut dengan kaget bahkan Naruto sampai tidak merasakan sakit beberapa saat karna keterkagetan yang ia alami mangalahkan semua rasa sakit yang ia alami.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Pintu geser tersebut terbuka oleh Kakashi yang baru saja datang tapi langsung di buat heran karna semua penghuni langsung menatapnya secara bersamaan tidak terkecuali Naruto yang masih sakit.

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah bingungnya di balik topeng yang ia kenakan. Wanita yang bernama Mei tadi secara kompak langsung menggeleng bersamaan bersama Naruto, Yamato dan Mahoko.

"Mizukage-sama tadi menanyakan soal kejadian yang menimpa Naruto tadi dan aku juga bertemu dokter dia bilang Naruto sudah bisa pulang besok siang" ucap Kakashi yang tadi secara kebetulan bertemu dokter yang menangani Naruto.

"Apa kalian bisa meninggalkanku beraama Karasu?" Tanya Naruto secara tiba tiba yang membuat Kakashi dan Yamato bingung sedangkan Mei hanya diam karna tidak tau permasalahannya.

"Baiklah..." balas Kakashi yang langsung keluar lagi di ikuti Yamato dan Mei yang membuntuti Kakashi untuk keluar dari ruangan Naruto dan hanya menyisakan Naruto serta Mahoko yang kembali melepas topengnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Clan Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Mahoko serius membuat Mahoko kaget karna Naruto tiba tiba menanyakan soal Clan Uchiha padanya.

"Apa mak-" "Jangan berbohong padaku" ucapan Mahoko langsung di potong oleh Naruto dengan cepat membuat Mahoko menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap langsung Naruto dan dengan perlahan tetasan air mata mulai berjatuhan ke lantai.

"A-Aku... Aku tidak tau, Shisui-kun mencoba melakukan Kotomatsukami pada seluruh anggota Clan Uchiha lusa malam saat pertemuan di kuil Naka nanti tapi jika itu gagal..." ucap Mahoko menggantung karna tangisan terlebih dahulu terdengar sebelum Mahoko melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil terus memikirkan kemungkinan jika sahabat dari Mahoko gagal malakukan jurus spesial Mangekyou Sharinggan-nya pada saat pertemuan di kuil Naka nanti.

Satu demi satu pikiran buruk melintas di otak Naruto jika Shisui sampai gagal melakukannya. Dengan perlahan dan wajah meringis Naruto mencoba duduk dari tidurnya.

Mahoko yang melihat Naruto kesulitan langsung menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan langsung membantu Naruto duduk setelah berhasil Mahoko melangkah kebelakang tapi langkahnya berhenti karna Naruto yang memegang kepala belakang Mahoko.

"Jangan melakukan yang tidak tidak, aku akan membantu sebisaku" ucap Naruto sambil mengsap rambut Mahoko dengan lembut dan menariknya perlahan menyatukan dahi mereka berdua, Mahoko langsung meneteskan kembali air mata dengan isakan kecil.

"Beban seperti ini tidak pantas di pegang oleh seorang gadis yang masih muda, sebagai orang yang kau anggap kakak aku akan membantumu meringankan beban yang kau bawa" ucap Naruto di iringi tangisan Mahoko yang langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto dengan tangisan yang keras.

"Ha-Ha'i... hiks... Nii-san, arigatou... hiks..." balas Mahoko sambil tersiak di dada Naruto menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang di aliri air mata karna baru sekarang dia bisa menangis akibat beban yang ia bawa dengan nama Uchiha-nya yang ia sandang.

 _ **Clek!**_

"Ad- Ah, gomen" ucap Kakashi yang membuka pintu akan masuk tapi dia langsung keluar dan menutup pintunya setelah melihat Mahoko yang sedang menangis di pelakukan Naruto.

"Taicho bukannya Kuro sudah memiliki Anko" ucap Kuma yang berjingjit sambil mengintip kedalam ruangan Naruto membuat Kakashi sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku anak buahnya.

"Naruto memang sudah lama berpacaran dengan Anko, pertama Naruto berpacaran dengan Anko adalah saat Anko menjadi Chunnin jika soal Mahoko dan Naruto itu hanya sekedar hubungan seperti adik kakak karna mereka selalu menjaga satu sama lain" jelas Kakashi menjelaskan hubungan antara Naruto dan Mahoko tapi entah di dengar atau tidak oleh Yamato yang masih mengintip.

"Ah, Taicho kau berbicara padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Oh, aku kira kau berbicara padaku"

"Aku berbicara dengan pahatan kayu"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Chapter pertama selesai.

Nih ide muncul secara tiba tiba setelah ane nonton Sora Aoi :v karna menurut ane nih ide jarang banget melintas di otak ane jadi ane langsung nulis dan tara satu fic absrud bin alakadar langsung jadi dan akan di sajikan untuk di baca para reader hahaha...

Saran keritik sangat ane terima asal jangan saran Hentong aje :v JAV bolehlah :v... Review, Follow and Favorit di butuhkan coeg.

Akira Elgan log out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prince**_

Author : Akira Elgan

Declaimed : Naruto punya MK

Pair : Naruto x Anko (Maybe Mini-Harem)

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Romance and Humor (Yanh garing :v)

Warning : FemItachi, OOC, Typo, EYD and dll

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

.

.

 **[Gerbang Kirigakure]**

Sudah cukup bagi Naruto memulihkan keadaan fisiknya meskipun tidak 100% tapi Naruto kuat melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke Konoha dengan keadaan bahu dan tangan patah serta kehilangan satu matannya yang hingga sekarang ia tutupi memakai perban.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto, Kakashi, Mahoko dan Yamato yang sudah memakai topeng ANBU mereka masing masing langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang karna mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Mizukage-sama..." ucap mereka secara bersamaan setelah melihat siapa yang datang menghampiri mereka "Terimakasih atas bantuan yang anda berikan, kami sangat tertolong" ucap Kakashi mewakili rekan rekannya sambil terus membungkuk kepada Yagura.

"Tidak masalah..." ucap Yagura dengan senyum tipis lalu mengsyaratkan seseorang untuk memberikan sesuatu padanya yang ternyata adalah gulungan berwarna merah yang langsung Yagura berikan pada Kakashi.

"Itu pernintaan kerjasama kami kepada Konoha, mohon bantuannya berikan itu pada Hokage-sama" ucap Yagura setelah gulungan tersebut di terima oleh Kakashi, dengan senang hati Kakashi langsung mengangguk.

"Baik saya akan laksanakan..." ucap Kakashi lalu menyimpan gulungan tersebut ke tas Ninja yang ia pakai, Kakashi dan yang lain langsung membungkuk hormat pada Yagura dan orang orang di belakang Yagura yang juga membungkuk sedikit.

Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato dan Mahoko langsung melompat meninggal Kirigakure menuju Konoha, seorang wanita berambut keorenan yang berada di samping kanan Yagura menatap penuh arti tempat tadi Naruto berdiri.

'Sayang sekali kau melupakanku, Naruto-kun...' batin wanita tersebut yang bernama Mei Terumi, wanita yang membuat janji akan menggoda Naruto dan tidak akan menikah jika belum berhasil menggoda Naruto.

Tiba tiba wajah Mei memerah mengingat janjinya kepada Naruto yang membuatnha malu untuk mengingatnya sekarang apalagi ucapan terakhirnya yang membuat Naruto dan rekan rekannya kaget samakin membuat wajah Mei memerah.

"MAMALUKAN SEKALI" teriak Mei keras sambil menutupi mukanya yang mendongak keatas tanpa di sadari bahwa dia masih bersama Yagura dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Yagura.

Setelah satar Mei langsung melihat kesekelilinhnya tanpa menyngkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajah putihnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah padam karna semua orang melihat dengan tatapan aneh padanya.

"Kau tau Mei kenapa?"

"Tidak Mizukage-sama"

"Mungkin terlalu lama menlajang"

"Benar juga"

'Tambah memalukan...' batin Mei dengan aura suram di atas kepalannya yang sedang menunduk dengan kedua telapak tangan masih setia menutupi wajah memerah Mei.

"Mei darling menikahlah dengaku" ucap seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah menjadi putih dan botak di bagian tengahnya sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah menggunakan kedua tangan kering keriputnya. Kakek tersebut lalh menyengir dengan gigi yang tinggal dua di tengah bagian atas.

 _ **Duagh! Cuing!**_

"MEI DARLIIIINNNGGG"

 _ **Ting!**_

Kakek tersebut langsung di tendang oleh Mei sampai melesat kelangit dan berakhir dengan kesipan seperti bintang dan dua gigi si kakek yang tertinggal karna copot.

"SADAR UMUR, ONTA"

 **[Kakashi ANBU Squad Side]**

 _ **Wush! Tap! Wush!**_

"Kakashi bisa kita kembali dulu ketempat sebelumnya..." ucap Naruto yang menghentikan lompatnya di sebuah dahan pohon besar begitupula Kakashi, Mahoko dan Yamato yang berhenti dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Yamato dengan nada penasaran karna di setiap misi yang mereka jalani, Naruto adalah anggota yang paling malas jika di ajak kembali ketempat misi untuk memeriksa sesuatu jika itu tidak terlalu pentkng baginya.

"Sekilas aku melihat beberapa gulungan di pojok kanan gedung tersebut, tapi gedung itu sudah hancur jadi mungkin akan semakin mudah karna gulungan yang aku lihat berukuran besar" jelas Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Kakashi yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Baiklah karna lokasinya juga tidak terlaku jauh" ucap Kakashi dengan nada santainya seperti biasa lalu melompat mengarah ke lokasi yang Naruto maksud tadi dengan Naruto, Mahoko dan Yamato yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

'Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi' batin Kakashi yang memang selalu memiliki firasat akurat jika menyangkut soal hal hal buruk yang akan terjadi kedepannya tapi Kakashi memilih melompati terus dahan pohon tersebut dengan cepat.

Sudah lama Kakashi dan rekan rekannya melompati dedahanan pohon dengan cepat dan tidak ada apa apa yang mencurigakan maupun sesuatu yang berpotensi menjadi musuh bagi mereka.

Kakashi yang berada di paling depan langsung melompat keatas pohon yang paling tinggi melihat seberapa jauh lagi lokasi yang mereka tuju, pandangan Kakashi langsung menemukan desa yang di penuhi reruntuhan.

Langsung melompat turun sari ketingian, Kakashi langsung mendarat dengan sempura di batang pohon tempat rekan rekannya menunggu di bawah.

"Tidak jauh dari sini..." ucap Kakashi singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan lompatnya begitu pula Naruto dan yang lain yang mengikuti Kakashi dari belakan, tidak lama melompati pepohonan Kakashi, Naruto, Mahoko dan Yamato sudah bisa melihat reruntuhan desa Uzu yang telah lama hancur.

"Tiga desa besar saja membutuhkan tiga hari tiga malam untuk menghancurkan desa Uzu, berarti Uzumaki memang orang orang kuat" ucap Yamato sambil melihat seluruh bangunan yang telah luluh lantah hanya menyisakan puing puing bangunan.

"Di sana..." ucap Naruto sambil menujuk sebuah puing puing bangunan dengan beberapa gulungan besar yang menyembul terlihat dari kejauhan oleh Naruto.

Mahoko langsung turun dari melompati puing puing saat sudah sampai di dekat gulungan yang menjadi target Mahoko langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gulungan tersebut tapi niatnya harus berhenti setelah sebuah pukulan keras bersarang di sisi kepalnya.

 _ **Buagh! Barak! Brak!**_

"MAHOKO..." teriak Yamato yang langsung melompat menyusul kearah tempat Mahoko terlempar dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon besar yang menghalangi laju tubuhnya.

"A-Apa itu?" Ucap Naruto kaget melihat mahluk aneh di depannya yang berbadan tinggi besar sekitar 2meter dengan otot otot besar yang menonjol dan kepala mirip seperti banteng lengkap dengan tanduk berada di kepalanya kakinya juga seperti kaki banteng berwarma hitam legam sama seperti kulitnya dan mata merah yang menebar teror pada yang menatapnya.

Mahluk tersebut berhenti melirik kearah Naruto dan Kakashi yang berada di dahan pohon tidak jauh darinya, mahluk tersebut langsung melemparkan puing yang berukuran besar kearah Naruto dan Kakashi.

 _ **Wush! Brak!**_

Kakashi dan Naruto langsung melompat jauh menghindari puing yang mahluk tadi lempar dan membuat beberapa pohon tumbang karna bertantakan dengan puing bangunan tersebut.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 **[Fuuton : Shinkuha]**

 _ **Bwosh! Zrash!**_

Naruto dan Kakashi langsung melebarkan mata mereka karna melihat jutsu gabungan mereka yang terbelah oleh lemparan puing bangunan berukuran sedang.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu Kakashi langsung berlari maju dengan cepat dengan tanto yang sudah ia keluarkan, Naruto yang melihati itu langsung ikut merangsak maju dengan katana bersarung putih polos yang terdapat kertas segel yang melilit sehingga katana tersebut tidak bisa di keluarkan dari sarungnya karna tersegel.

 **[Katon : Gakakyou no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwosh!**_

Sambil berlari Kakashi menyemburkan api dari mulutnya yang langsung mengarah ke mahluk aneh di depannya yang sama berlari kearahnya dengan langkah besarnya.

 _ **Tak!**_

Sabetan Kakashi langsung tertahan karna tangan besar tersebut menggenggam erat, Kakashi langsung melayangkan kaki kananya kerah perut monster itu tapi tidak berpengaruh apa apa.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Monster tersebut langsung oleng ke samping setelah pukulan dari katana bersarung milik Naruto menghantam sisi kepala mahluk tersebut membuat celah untuk Kakashi lepas.

 _ **Trak!**_

Setelah lepas Kakashi langsung mencoba menusuk mahluk tersebut menggunakan tantonya tapi Kakashi langsung melebarkan matannya karna tantonya langsung patah.

Mahluk tersebut langsung melayangkan pukulan tangan besarnya kearah Kakashi tapi berhasil di hindari Kakashi dengan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping lalu menggenggam erat rangan mahluk tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya.

 _ **Zreet! Greb!**_

Salur kayu langsung melilit erat pergelangan tangan sampai bahu si monster membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya. Kakashi langsung melepaskan genggamnya pada lengan manster tersebut dan langsung melompat jauh.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

 _ **Groooaaarrrr!**_

Mahluk tersebut langsung meraung kesakitan karna lima burung api yang mengenai tubuh besarnya hingga mendapatkan luka bakar lumayan parah.

 _ **Crash!**_

Tangan besar mahluk tersebut langsung putus setelah Naruto memotongnya menggunakan tangan berlapis aura berwarna biru terang dan membuat korban semakin meraung.

 _ **Criit! Criit! Criit!**_

Naruto langsung melompat menjauh dari monster tersebut karna mendengar suara jutsu andalan Kakashi yang sering di pakai untuk penghabisan.

 **[Chidori]**

 _ **Jleb!**_

Kakashi langsung menusuk jantung mahluk itu di bagian jantung setelah melompat karna dada yang lebih tinggi dari Kakashi, tangan berlapis Raiton milik Kakashi langsung ia tarik keluar dari jantung mahluk tersebut.

Melompat kebelakang dan berdiri tepat di samping Yamato sambil terus menatap mahluk di depannya yang kaku lalu tidak lama tubuh besar mahluk itu jatuh menghantam puing puing di bawahnya.

Naruto langsung melompat menuju gulungan yang sempat akan di ambil oleh Mahoko tadi sebelum terkena pukulan keras mahluk yang mereka lawan, langsung mengangkat puing puing berukuran sedang yang menindih gulungan tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya.

'Hanya 1? Kemana yang lainnya?' Batin Naruto hanya menemukan satu gulungan besar berwarna hijau lalu mengambilnya, Naruto melihat lihat gulungan tersebut yang tidak bisa ia buka sama sekali.

"Itu segel darah..." ucap suara feminim dari satu satunya wanita di antata mereka yaitu Mahoko "Hanya bisa di buka oleh yang menanmkan segel ini atau oleh seseorang yang memiliki darah sama sepertinya, seperti gulungan Uchiha hanya bisa di buka setelah meneteskan darah seorang Uchiha" jelas Mahoko yang mengetahui jenis segel yang di pakai pada gulungan hijau dintangan Naruto tersebut.

'Apa Nee-sama bisa membukannya? Mungkin ini menggunakan darah seorang Uzumaki' batin Naruto sambil memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang bisa membuka gulungan yang ia pegang, jika benar menggunakan darah seorang Uzumaki maka Kushina pasti bisa membukannya.

"Kita berikan ini pada Kushina-sama, mungkin dia bisa membukannya karna Kushina-sama master Fuinjutsu di Konoha yang memiliki darah Uzumaki" ucap Naruto sambil menatap ketiga rekannya yang mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto tadi.

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Keempat ANBU Konoha tersebut langsung melompat meninggalkan reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure menuju tempat asal mereka Konohagakure untuk melaporkan tentang misi mereka untuk menyelidiki pergerakan mencirugakan di Uzushiogakure.

 **[Konohagakure]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

"Kaa-chan apa Naru-nii akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut pirang twintail panjang berumur sekitar 7-8thn yang bertanya pada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah di depannya.

"Tidak tau, mungkin Tou-chan tau" balas wanita tersebut yang sedang mengambil piring piring kotor bekas mereka menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

"Naruto akan pulang sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi" ucap seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang jabrig dengan bang yang membingkai wajahnya 'Jika di beritau Naruto terluka parah pasti Naruko akan... ahk, merepotkan'.

Mereka adalah keluarga Namikaze yang terdiri dari Minato Namikaze sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus seorang Hokage yang memimpin Konoha saat ini dengan gelar Yondaime Hokage.

Lalu Uzumaki Kushina atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina karna sudah menikah dengan Minato, wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang dan wajah awet muda tersebut hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa meskipun dulu dia seorang Ninja terpandang.

Anak semata wayang mereka Namikaze Naruko seorang anak yang ceria dan mewarisi rambut sang ayah tapi secara fisik Naruko lebih banyak mengikuti sang ibu, Naruko adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari Bijuu terkuat yaitu Kyubi yang sempat di lepaskan oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara.

Naruko adalag orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto karna sejak kecil Naruko sering sekali tidur di apartemnt Naruto, selain Anko yang mengetahui seluk beluk Naruto adalah Naruko yang mengetahui semua tentang Naruto. Menurutnya.

 _ **Tok! Clek!**_

Satu keluarga langsung sweetdrop setelah mendengar satu ketukan pintu yang langsung di buka tanpa permisi oleh sang pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah seorang anak seumuran Naruko berambut reven model pantat ayam menggunakan baju berkerah tinggi biru dongker berlambang Uchiha di punggunya serta celana pendek berwarna putih dan tas yang ia bawa.

"Sasuke bisa kau ketuk pintu lebih banyak dan buka pintu setelah di suruh oleh pemilik kediaman?" Ucap Naruko masih dengan aura suram di atas kepalanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang hanya berwajah datar seperti tidak memiliki salah apapun.

"Ayo berangkat"

'Dasar Uchiha'

Naruko langsung mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke untuk berangkat ke akademi, Naruko langsung turun dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan langsung mengambil tasnya yang sudah ia bawa tergeletak di bawah.

"Aku berangkat"

"Hati hati"

Naruko dan Sasuke langsung menuju pintu dan langsung membukannya, setelah Naruko dan Sasuke pergi Kushina langsung duduk sambil menhambil korang yang sedang di baca oleh Minato.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Kushna secara tiba tiba membuat Minato menghela nafas padahal ia ingin merahasiakan tentang kejadia yang menimpa Naruto saat menjalankan misi.

"Begini..." ucap Minato bingung untuk menjelaskannya pada sang istri "Naruto mengalami luka yang lumayan parah saat menjalankan misi ke Uzu, sampai separah apa lukanya aku belum tau".

"Misi apa? Uzu hanya tinggal reruntuhan, kan?" Tanya Kushina karna tidak mungkin jika bukan karna sesuatu Konoha mengirim ANBU sekelas Naruto untuk langsung menuju Uzu apalagi yang Kushina tau bahwa jika ada Naruto pasti ada Kakashi.

Minato tidak langsung menjawab melainkan mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyeruputnya pelan "Ada beberapa gerakan aktivitas yang mencurigakan di reruntuhan Uzu, tapi sepertinya bukan masalah besar dan ini mungkin berhubungan dengan penelitian gagal Orochimaru".

Kushina hanya mengangguk menngiyakan penjelasan Minato yang sebenarnya memang Kushina tidak mau terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pekerjaan suaminya sebagai seorang Hokage yang menurut Kushina memusingkan meskipun dulu Kushina pernah ingin mejadi Hokage wanita pertama.

Berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk lalu mengambil jubah Hokage yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Aku berangkat dulu"

"Hati hati" balas Kushina yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur sambil menengok kearah Minato dengan senyum manis yang juga ia berikan pada sang suami.

 **[Minato Side]**

"Ohayou, Hokage-sama"

Minato hanya mengangguk kecil dan menampilkan sebuah senyum ramah untuk membalas semua sapaan warga yang ia temui di perjalanan munuju kantornya.

Berjalan menuju kantor Hokage adalah pilihan Minato untuk pagi ini dari pada berteleport menggunakan jutsu andalannya yang membuat dirinya mendapat julukan Konoha no Kiroii Senko dan membantunya untuk membantai pasukan Iwagakurw saat perang dunia ke-2.

Karna perang itu juga Minato kehilangan seorang murid Uchiha yang bernama Uchiha Obito yang mati tertimpa batu besar akibat runtuhnya gua tempat Kakashi dan Obito menyelamatkan Rin yang di culik.

Penyesalan yang sangat ia rasakan sampai sekarang sebagai seorang Sensei yang tidak bisa menjaga muridnya dan berakhir akan kematian satu murid Uchiha-nya dan di susul lagi kematian satu satunya murid perempuan di timnya, Inohara Rin.

Rin terbunuh oleh rekannya sendiri, Hatake Kakashi yang sejak kejadian itu menjadi pribadi dingin dan tertutup pada semua orang tapi senua itu berubah saat Naruto yang berpindah squad ANBU dan masuk ke squad yang ia adalah salah satu anggotanya, kemunculan Naruto mambuat sifat asli Kakashi kembali meskipun saat di akademi Kakashi dan Naruto tidak terlalu dekat.

Tanpa terasa Minato telah sampai di depan gedung Hokage yang di jaga oleh dua Chuunin di pintu masuk utama, dua Chuunin yang melihat kedatangan pemimpin mereka langsung berdiri tegak dan bersikap hormat pada Minato.

"Ohayou, Hokage-sama"

"Ohayou" balas Minato sambil tersenyum ramah pada dua Chuunin penjaga tersebut lalu melangkah melewati dua penjaga yang membungkuk padanya.

Terus melangkah melewati banyak Shinobi yang berlalu lalang di dalam gedung Hokage tersebut sambil membawa beberapa berkas dan memyapa Minato secara ramah yang di balas senyum oleh yang di sapa.

"Minato..." panggil sebuah suara tidak jauh di depan Minato. Seprang pria tua yang memakai tongkat dan satu mata yang di tutupi oleh perban dengan wajah yang sudah di garisi oleh keriput.

"Danzo? Sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam" ucap Minato yang sangat tidak asing dengan pria tua di depannya itu, Shimura Danzo adalah veteran perang dunia kedua dan mendapat julukan Yami no Shinobi yang menggerakan organisasi bernama Root.

 _ **Clek!**_

Minato langsung membuka pintu yang langsung menampilkan ruangan kerja para Hokage yang sekarang menjadi ruang kerjanya karna dialah yang menjadi Hokage sekarang ini.

"Duduklah..." ucap Minato mempersilahkan Danzo untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan "Jadi ada apa?" Lanjut Minato langsung to the poin.

"Uchiha, apa keputusanmu sekarang Minato? Jika di biarkan mereka akan semakin jauh bertindak dan Konoha akan... Kau tau sendiri" ucap Danzo dengan nada serius dan tatapan datarnya pada Minato begitupula tatapan mata shaffier Minato yang menjadi serius.

"Kita harus merundingkan masalah ini dengan Sandaime-sama, karna dia juga berhak untuk memutuskan dan aku percaya keputusan Sandaime-sama lebih baik dari keputusanmu" ucap Minato sambil menyindir tentang keputusan Danzo yang beberapa hari lalu ia dengar dari para ANBU bawahannya.

Perasaan geram sangat jelas tergambar di wajah tua keriput Danzo sambil menatap Minato yang menyindirinya tadi "Lalu keputusan seperti apakah itu, Yondaime Hokage-sama?".

"Berdamai"

 **[Squad Kakashi]**

"Kuro kenapa kita lewat sini?"

"Benar, kebarat lebih cepat"

"Silahkan kalian ke barat"

"Ck..."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik topeng anjingnya karna squadnya adalah squad yang paling berbeda dari yang lain. Mulai dari jumlah, jumlah di squad Kakashi hanya ada 4 orang Kuro, Inu, Karasu dan Tora.

Tidak kaku adalah perbedaan yang paling mencolok kedua, karna setiap ANBU rata rata pendiam dan jarang berdepat tapi di squadnya tidak ada yang pendiam meskipun Naruto, Kakashi dan Mahoko pendiam tapi tetap saja Yamato selalh memulai perdebatan.

"Diamlah, lagipula ini sudah sangat dekat. Lihat bahkan rumah penduduk sudah terlihat" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk kedepan yang terlihat banyak atap atap rumah para penduduk Konoha berjejeran.

"Kenapa kau berbelok... HOI" ucap Yamato di akhiri teriakan karna melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba melompat berbelok kearah lain sedangkan mereka bertiga masih terus melompat lurus kedepan.

"Cepatlah punya kekasih agar kau mengerti"

"Mahoko jadilah kekasihku"

"Kebetulan aku baru menguasai Amaterasu"

Yamato langsung melanjutkan lompatnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya setelah mata merah berpola shuriken muncul sangat terang di kedua lubang topeng gagak Mahoko.

"Ampuni aku"

"Kau sudah menguasai Amaterasu?"

"Belum, aku masih belajar"

'Yamato kau di bodohi hahaha' batin Kakashi dengan sedikit keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya lalu tidak lama Kakashi dan Mahoko langsung menyusul Yamato yang terlebih dahulu menjauh.

Sedangkan di sisi Naruto, dia masih melompati dahan pohon besar dan dengan sekali lompat lagi Naruto sudah melewati pagar pembatas Shi no Mori dengan cepatpula Naruto langsung berlari lalu melompat kearah atap yang paling dekat.

Di atap tersebut Naruto menajamkan pandangannya pada sebuah jendela kaca yang sedikit terbuka, Naruto langsung merogoh kantung Ninjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kerta dengan tulisan lalu satu kunai yang terdapat tali pendek.

"Tadaima"

 _ **Syuut!**_

Setelah melempar kunai tersebut Naruto langsung pergi dari atap tersebut dengan sebuah senyum yang di tunjukan meskipun terhalang oleh topeng hitam polosnya.

Sedangkan di jendela rumah tersebut yang lumayan jauh dari lokasi Naruto langsung terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah kepala bersurai ungu gelap sebahu dan wajah cantik yang terlihat kesal.

"NARU BAKA, JIKA PULANG UCAPKAN SALAM BUKAN MELEMPAR KUNAI IDIOT"

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan melengking dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan akhir akhir ini karna terlalu banyak tugas dari Hokage untuknya sehingga jarang sekali ada waktu luang untuk bersantai.

Sedangkan di sisi orang yang tadi berteriak hanya mengerutu dengan tidak jelas sambil mondar mandir di rumahnya kelemari lalu mengambil sebuah mantel coklat panjang yang setia selalu ia kenakan dan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna hitam.

"Si baka itu..." ucap wanita tersebut yang di ketahui adalah Anko dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal tapi tiba tiba di kedua pipinya muncul sebuah semburat merah tipis tapi tetap terlihat jelas.

"Naru sudah pulang, itu berarti aku harus..." ucap Anko berfikir beberapa saat dengan semburat merah yang semakin menebal di kedua pipinya "Bagaimana bilangnya? Memalukan sekali".

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

'A-Apa itu, Naru? Bagaimana ini?' Batin Anko lebih panik saat situasi seperti ini di bandikan situasi saat menjalankan misi dan harus mepawan banyak musuh yang kuat.

"Ma-Masuk, Naruto-kun"

 _ **Clek!**_

"Naruto-kun, eh?" Ucapan menggoda itu langsung membuag Anko semakin memerah karna malu oleh orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya "Apa kau gugup untuk memberitau Naruto? Ayolah, beri dia kejutan seperti 'Naru-kun kau akan menjadi seorang ayah' dan saat itu Naruto akan terbelalak dan langsung memelukmu 'Terimakasih Anko-chan' yah Naruto akan berkata seperti itu".

"Wah hebat..." ucap Anko dengan wajah datar dan tepuk tangan kecil yang di tujukan pada wanita di depannya "Itu mustahil Kurenai, bahkan jika aku memberitau sesuatu kejadian besarpun dia tidak akan kaget".

"Benar juga"

"Nanti malam aku akan menemui Naru"

"Kau akan 'itu'?"

"Ck, dasar perawan"

"Apa masalahmu"

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

 _ **Krik! Krik! Krik!**_

Sedangakan di kantor Hokage telah berdiri tiga ANBU yang menggunakam topeng Inu, Tora dan Karasu menatap sang pemimpin desa dengan pandangan yang bisa di artikan berbagai hal.

"Jadi?" Ucap sang Hokage aka Namikaze Minato pada Inu yang berdiri di tengah tapi Minato malah melihat Inu yang celingak celinguk sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnnya. Gugup.

"Laporan misinya di bawa oleh Kuro" ucap Inu sambil mengangkat kepalanya tapi masih dengan tangan yang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalannya.

"Ha~ah, kalian ini..." ucap Minato mengelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas dengan sebuah senyum tipis karna hanya Konoha yang memiliki ANBU seperti ini, mungkin.

"Lalu mana Kuro sekarang?"

 **[Naruto Side]**

"Sialan gulungan ini ternyata ada padaku" gerutu seorang ANBU sambil melompati satu persatu atap rumah penduduk dengan cepat, bahkan saking cepatnya tanpa ANBU tersebut sadari dia menapak pada atap penduduk terlalu kuat hingga beberapa genting jatuh dan retak.

"Woi, sialan turun"

"Yah, kau merusak rumahku"

Naruto hanya mengunci mulutnya memilih untuk tidak menjawab beberapa teriakan warga di bawahnya meskipun sedikit kesal dengan ucapan ucapan mereka itu, apa apaan merusak rumah mere-

 _ **Krak! Brak!**_

Atap yang menjadi pijakan selanjutnya langsung retak dan hancur karna Naruto yang terlalu kuat memijakan kedua kakinya alhasil di jatuh dengan posisi terbalik kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas.

"Hei" ucap Naruto dengan posisi absrudnya pada sepasang wanita dan pria paruh baya yang sedang dalam posisi si wanita yang meningging dan si pria yang memegangi pinggang wanita tersebut sambil memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

"Kau mengganggu"

"TAPI KAU MENERUSKANNYA"

"Terlalu nikmat"

"SIALAN"

Naruto langsung berdiri lagi dari jatuhnya dan langsung mepompat kelubang yang ia buat di atap tadi, perasaan ingin melupakan kejadian yang tadi ia alami membuat wajah Naruto kesal.

Langsung saja Naruto melompati lagi atap atap rumah tapi dengan santai tidak seperti tadi yang sangat terlihat terburu buru untuk sampai di kantor Hokage.

"Kenapa bukan Kakashi yang membawanya, kuso"

 **[SkipTime-Malam Hari]**

Mitarashi Anko seorang Kunoichi terpandang di Konoha bahkan namanya hampir di kenali oleh empat desa Ninja besar lainnya. Anko juga di kenal sebagai murid dari Orochimaru sang Nuke-nin dari Konoha yang tergila gila akan penelitian tidak wajar tapi wajar menurut Orochimaru.

Anko adalah salah satu korban Orochimaru yang di abaikan karna tidak memiliki dendam dan ambisi untuk membunuh yang kuat sehingga segel kutukan yang di tanamkan Orochimaru di anggap gagal oleh Orochimaru.

Tapi di mata seorang Namikaze Naruto sang pangeran Konoha, Anko sama halnya dengan gadis yang lain memerlukan perlindungan meskipun ia kuat dan seorang wanita yang menjadi alasan seorang Naimakaze Naruto mau untuk menjadi seorang yang hangat.

"Sudah selesai..." ucap Anko sambil tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, sebenarnya Anko hanya memakai pakaian seperti biasa yang ia pakai sehari hari tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali dari dandanan Anko malam ini.

Anko bukannya tidak suka memakai rias wajah atau apapun itu tapi kejadian dulu saat ia kepergok Naruto sedang belajar memakai rias wajah di rumah Kurenai sangat membuat Anko malu setengah mati karna kejadian itu.

'Aku masih trauma' batin Anko sambil menghela nafas karna bayangan memalukan tersebut masih sangat jelas terngiang di ingatannya walaupun itu bukan kenangan indah tapi Anko tidak mau melupakannya.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Anko langsung melangkah menuju pintu kamar apartementnya yang di ketuk oleh seseorang saat sudah sampai Anko langsung menarik nafas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan dan dengan perlahan pula Anko membuka pintu.

 _ **Clek!**_

Anko langsung tersenyum setelah melihat siapa yang di balik pintu tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrig dengan fisik yang tidak jauh beda dari Yondaime Hokage hanya warna rambut pemuda di depannya yang lebih gelap sebagai pembeda dan beberapa yang lain.

"Malam"

"Memang"

"Aku menyapa, bodoh"

Anko hanya tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya menypit lalu senyum tersebut hilang setelah melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang di lilit perban begitupula mata kiri Naruto.

"Apa parah?" Tanya Anko dengan suara lembut sambil menyentuh mata kiri Naruto yang di perban lalu mengusapnya lembut "Apa saja yang terluka?".

"Hanya kehilangan satu mata" balas Naruto santai seperti semua yang ia alami hanya kecelakaan kecil seperti di gigit semut.

Anko yang sudah tau sifat Narutp hanya menghela nafas lalu keluar dari apartementnya dan langsung menutup pintunya tidak lupa juga mengunci pintu apartementnya.

 _ **Cup!**_

"Semoga cepat sembuh" ucap Anko setelah berjingjit lalu mengecup singkat perban tepat di mata kiri Naruto yang di perban.

 **[Suatu Tempat]**

 _ **Swuush!**_

Di suatu ruangan besar yang gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh obor obor yang tertempel di sisi sisi dinding serta beberapa yang memakai tiang pendek.

Pusaran angin tersebut membentuk satu sosok yang lalu berjalan dengan perlahan dan tenang, wajah yang tidak terlihat sama sekali karna tertutupi oleh topeng yang berlubang satu tersebut.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

"Bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Ujar sosok tersebut secara tiba tiba setelah sebelumnya berhenti karna mendengan langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya dari arah belakang.

"Dia cukup merepotkan" balas suara tersebut yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah pria bertopeng tersebut "Aku hanya mendapatkan yang kanan" lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah wadah kaca dengan satu bola mata di dalamnya.

"Hahahah itu tandanya kau lemah, Danzo" sosok tersebut langsung tertawa dan meledek lawan bicarannya yang bernama Danzo tersebut. Danzo hanya menggeram marah tertahan karna ucapan sosok di depannya tersebut.

"Kanapa bukan kau yang melakukannya, Uchiha?" Tanya Danzo dengan nada sinisnya kepada sosok bertopeng yang ia panggil Uchiha tersebut tapi balasan yang Danzo terima hanyalah sebuah kekehan dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Lupakan itu..." ucap sosok tersebut sambil berbalik lalu menatap Danzo dengan satu lubang di topengnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah mata kebanggaan para Uchiha yaitu Sharinggan "Namikaze Naruto adalah ancaman, jadi kau lenyapkan dia lalu aku akan mengurus yang lainnya".

Danzo hanya berdecih kesal karna sosok rersebut dengan seenaknya memrintah Danzo seperti seekor anjing peliharaan tapi ini demi tujuan Danzo yang sudah berada di depan matannya dan Danzo tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Shimura?"

"Baiklah"

"Bergeraklah sekarang"

 **[Mansion Uchiha-Mahoko Home]**

"Kaa-san biar aku yang bawa" ucap sebuah suara feminim mengalihkan pandangan seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa sebuah mangkuk besar berisikan makanan.

"Nee-chan tadi Shisui-nii kesini dan bilang temui dia di tempat biasa sekarang juga" ucapan seorang anak kecil tersebut mengalihkan pandangan dari dua wanita berbeda umur tapi secara fisik hanya berbeda sedikit saja.

'Ada apa ini?' Batin gadis yang tadi menawarkan bantuannya pada sang ibu untuk membawa mangkuk besar tersebut hanya menatap penasaran entah pada siapa.

"Pergilah Mahoko, siapa tau sangat penting seperti Shisui yang akan menyatakan cinta" goda sang ibu pada anak tertuanya yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Mahoko tersebut yang hanya menatap datar sang ibu tapi semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya mengatakan hal lain.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Mahoko karna tidak mau wajah malu malunya di lihat oleh ibunya, sedangkan sang ibu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Mahoko yang malu malu.

Tapi tatapan wanita yang sudah memiliki dua anak tersebut langsung menyendu karna dia tau bahkan sangat tau bahwa Mahoko sedang menanggung beban dan pilihan yang sangat antara desenya atau Clannya.

'Kami-sama lindungilah anakku'

 **[Mahoko Side]**

 _ **Tap! Wush! Tap!**_

Mahoko terus melompati dahan pohon besar dengan cepat tergambar dari raut wajahnya Mahoko terus memikirkan maksud dari Shisui ingin menemuinya secara mendadak seperti ini.

Selain penasaran akan maksud Shisui yang memanggilnya mendadak, Mahoko juga sangat tau bahwa Shisui bukanlah orang yang suka menyuruh seaeorang secara mendadak untuk menemuinya tapi Shisui adalah orang yang salalu membuat janji dulu jika ingin bertemu.

"Shisui-kun ada apa?" Tanya Mahoko setelah turun dari dahan pohon lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Shisui yang berdiri tepay di ujung karna jika satu langkah lagi di bawah sana terdapat sebuah sungai dengan aliran yang deras.

"Mahoko..." ucap Shisui lalu berbalik dan menatao Mahoko sambil memmengangi wajah bagian kanannya lebih tepatnya pada mata kanannnya yang mengeluarkan darah daro selala sela jarinya membuat Mahoko yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri Shisui.

"Aku mecintaimu"

 _ **Deg!**_

Mahoko langsung berhenti berlari kearah Shisui dan hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan Shisui yang terdengar sangat tulus sedang Shisui hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi dari sahabat sejak kecilnya atau lebih tepatnya gadis pertama dan terakhir yang ia cintai selain ibunya.

"Pertemuan di kuil Naka sudah di laksanakan saat kau ke markas ANBU untuk mengurus beberapa hal dan aku menjalankan rencana sesuai rencana tapi semua itu gagal karna Danzo dengan beberapa ROOT mengetahui rencanaku untuk menggunakan Kotoamatsukami pada semua anggoda Clan..." jelas Shisui dengan tangan kiri yang mengepal sangat erat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, perlahan Shisui menyingkirkan telapak tangannya yang menitupi mata kanannya dan memperlihatkan rongga mata kosong.

"Da-Danzo mengambil matamu?"

 _ **Cleb!**_

Mahoko melebarkan matannya karna Shisui yang menusuk mata kirinya menggunakan dua jarinya lalu dengan paksa langsung mencabutnya.

"Berikan ini pada Namikaze-senpai"

 **[Jalan Konoha]**

Jalan utama Konoha mulai sepi karna para pedagang yang sudah mengemasi kembali barang barang mereka di sebabkan haruli yang sudah semakin gelap menandakan malam dan waktu untuk istirahat bagi semua orang.

Begitupula bagi pasangan yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat mereka tinggal masing masing lebih tepatnya Naruto yang mengantarkan Anko hingga tepat di depa apartement milik Anko.

"Sudah sampai"

"Um Naruto-kun aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" ucap Anko dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan pandangan yang ia arahkan pada lantai karna tidak berani menatap langsung mata blue shaffier milik sang kekasih.

"Ano... um... A-Aku hamil" ucap Anko dengan suar pelan masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk tidak berani lebih tepatnya malu untuk menatap langsung Naruto.

"Kemarilah..." perintah Naruto sambil memegang dagu Anko lalu menariknya pelan untuk menatap langsung pada mata blue shaffier yang ia miliki "Aku akan segera menikahimu".

 _ **Greb!**_

"Terima kasih, aku sangat senang" ucap Anko sambil memluk erat Naruto yang hanya meringis karna tangan kirinya, Anko langsung melepaskan pelukan itu denhan wajah kaget karna menyadari pelukannya membuat sang calon suami kesakitan.

"Masuklah, aku akan bilang pada Hokage-sama untuk tidak memberikan misi padamu karna kau sedang hamil" ucapan Naruto tersebut semakin membuat wajah Anko memerah padam karna jarang sekali Naruto memperhatiaknnya seperti sekarang.

 _ **Clek!**_

Anko langsung membuka pintunya dan melangkah memasuki apartemennya, setelah Anko di dalam wajah datar Naruto berubah karna cengiran lebar yang mengihiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hehehe aku akan jadi ayah"

 **[Mansion Uchiha]**

Satu tiang menjulang tinggi di tengah tengah wilayah Mansion Uchiha tempat tinggal para orang yang menyandang nama Uchiha dan terlihat di atas tiang tersebut berdiri seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam polos dan mata merah yang menyala merah terang menebar teror pada yang melihatnya.

"Uchiha... Musnahlah"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Chapter 2 up.

Yeaahh, kebanyakan yang review itj nanya "Itachi kemana?" Atau "Karasu itu Itachi, kan? Dan siapa itu Mahoko?" Ane lupa buat ngasih tau kalo Itachi saya jadiin Female yah jadi Mahoko deh... Fisiknya mahk kyak Mikoto tapi rambut belakangnya di ikat longgar kyak Itachi biasannya.

Balas Review :

Zexiafasya : Mahoko itu FemItachi, karna ane rencanannya mau masukin FemItachi ke pair harem Naru (Kalo jadi). Yah makasih, semoga idenya gak putus di tengah tol :v

Hyuuhai Ga Ara : Untuk haremnya (kalo jadi) ane masih nerima saran siapa harem Naru nanti.

Irnaratna10 : Yang mengebantai Clan Uchiha? Di chap depan atau mungkin chap ini juga kalian udah tau. Saya masih mikirin mau single pair atau harem entah saya belum nentuin, kalo jadi harem dan kalo anda puny la saran pair mungkin.

10 : Maaf soalnya saya gak tau codename Yamato hahaha... Kalo Karasu benerkan punya Itachi? Mahoko itu FemItachi.

666-usename - Lemon mulu lo coeg :v

Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer : Buat lemon entar aja :v... Gemeter ane buatnya :v.

Dark Destro : Entah bakalan di tambah atau gaknya liat aja nanti.

Inay-kun : Settingnya pas mau pembantaian Clan Uchiha dan ane buat Itachi jadi Female. Mahoko itu Itachi.

Untuk yang Review, Favorit dan Follow makasih lho hahaha... Ini fic kedua saya kalo berminat baca juga TL (The Legacy) yah hahaha... saya rasa cukup dulu segini dan semoga makin suka sama fic fic yang saya buat, sankyu.

Akira Elgan log out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prince**_

Author : Akira elgan.

Declaimed : Naruto punya MK

Pair : Naruto x Anko (Maybe Mini-Harem)

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Romance and Humor (Garing)

Warning : FemItachi, OOC, Typo, EYD and Dll

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Suara ketukam terdengar dari jendela apartemen yang di tinggali Naruto, mata yang sudah terpejam itu langsung terbuka secara perlahan karna suara ketukan di jendela tidak mau berhenti dan dengan perlahan Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya.

 _ **Sreek!**_

"Ap- Mahoko kenapa kau menangis?" Ucapan malas Naruto langsung di gantikan oleh ucapan dan wajah kaget melihat seorang gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik tersebut beruraui airmata, Naruto langsung menarik Mahoko dan memeluknya.

"Nii-san tolong terima ini..." ucap Mahoko sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu menyerahkan sebuah tabung kaca pada Naruto yang berikan air bening dan... "Mata ini milik Shisui-kun, dia memberikan ini untukmu karna Shisui-kun percaya kau adalah orang yang tepat memakai mata ini setelah ia... Mati".

"Jadi Shisui gagal menghentikan Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan lalu mengambil tabung mata yang di sodorkan Mahoko lalu menaruhnya di meja tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Mahoko hanya diam melihat Naruto yang membuka laci dan mengambil kantung Ninja yang berikan peralatan Ninja miliknya.

"Entah hanya perasanku atau apa, tapi sebaiknya kau ke Mansion Uchiha lebih dahulu nanti aku menyusul" ucap Naruto tanpa berbalik menatap Mahoko yang hanya mengangguk singkat membalas ucapan Naruto lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsin seperti biasa.

Naruto berjalan menuju dinding tempat katana miliknya di simpan, mengambil katana bersarung putih yang tidak pernah Naruto lepas sampai sekarang tapi meskipun begitu sarung katana tersebut tidak pernah rusak bahkan lecet jika beradu dengan pedang maupun katana apapun.

 _ **Syuut! Cleb!**_

Menengok ke kiri Naruto dapat melihat sebuah kunai menamcap di pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah gulungan kecil yang menggantung di ujing gagang kunai itu.

Karna penasaran Naruto berjalan lalu mengambil kunai yang tertancap tersebut begitupula Naruto langsung membuka gulungan kecil tapi sebelum membukannya Naruto melihat sekilas kerah jendela tempat orang yang melempar kunai tersebut, tidak ada siapa siapa.

'Danzo? Si tua bangka itu...' batin Naruto setelah melihat ada nama Danzo di ujung gulungan tersebut, mata tajam Naruto dengan perlahan membaca deretan kanji yang tertulis dan terlihat wajah cemas Naruto setelah selesai membaca gulunhan itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Danzo"

 **[Mahoko Side]**

 _ **Tap!**_

Mahoko langsung mencul tepat di depan gerbang Uchiha Mansion yang seharusnya di jaga oleh dua orang tapi yang dia lihat sekarang tidak ada satu orangpun di depan gerbang tersebut, tidak memperdulikan itu Mahoko langsung berjalan dengan wajah datar seperti kebanyakan Uchiha.

 _ **Brak! Bruk!**_

Mata Mahoko langsung melebar setelah melihat tubuh tanpa kepala yang jatuh tepat di depannya setelah terlempar dari salah satu rumah di sampingnya, Mahko langsung mengeluarkan sebilah kunai yang kebetulan ia bawa lalu melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Kau tidak perlu masuk, Mahoko" ucap sebuah suara datar yang Mahoko perkirakan itu adalah seorang pria, untuk berjaga jaga Mahoko langsung membuat kuda kuda bertahan dengan kunai yang ia angkat sebatas dada di depannya.

"'Siapa kau?' Itu pertanyaan yang sering aku dengar jadi kau tidak perlu mangatakan itu" ucap sosok tersebut yang terus berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah gelap tersebut dan berhenti tepat di dekat cahaya yang hanya menyinari kaki sampai pinggangnya.

Mahoko hanya diam tanpa bicara apapun berharap orang tersebut melangkah lebih jauh agar Mahoko bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut tapi yang Mahoko dapat hanyalah uluran tangan kanan berbalut sarung tangan hitam yang sudah tercampur oleh darah sehingga menimbulkan bau amis.

"Bergabunglah denganku maka Clan Uchiha tidak akan punah kebetulan aku baru menghabisi setengahnya jadi masih ada sisa" ucap sosok tersebut dengan entengnya membuat Mahoko yang mendengar ucapan tersebut menampilkan wajah marah dengan Mabgekyou Sharingan sudah aktif.

"CLANKU BUKAN MAKANAN" teriak Mahoko yang terpancing emosinya mendengar semua ucapan sosok di depannya apalagi setengah anggota Clan Uchiha telah di habisi dan dia memberitau itu seperti memberitau roti yang ia makan setengah dan di berikan sisanya pada Mahoko.

 _ **Zreet! Zreet! Greb!**_

"LEPASKAN AKU BERENGSEK" teriak Mahoko lagi setelah tubuh rampingnya berhasil di jebak oleh sosok musuh di depannya, inilah akibatnya jika termakan oleh ucapan ucapan yang bisa membuatnya emosi sehingga dirinya terjebak dan sudah banyak Ninja yang kalah karna emosi tidak stabil.

"Hoo... Inikah si genius Uchiha? Lihat dirimu..." ucap sosok tersebut sambil berjalan dan setelah dekat dengan Mahoko dia langsung memgang dagu Mahoko "Kau terjebak oleh perangkap murahan, seperti seorang Genin. Kau tidak akan bisa melindungi siapapun di dunia ini, terbukti dari Shisui yang mati. Menyedihkan".

Wajah marah Mahoko langsung dingantikan oleh wajah sendu sambil menundukan kepalanya mengingat sanga sahabat yang sudah mati terlebih dahulu, di tambah ucapan yang menjatuhkan dirinya dark sosok tersebut membuat Mahoko semakin terpuruk dengan keadaanya sekarang.

"Nah dengan begini kau hanya punya dua pilihan, ikut aku atau mati di sini bersama semua anggota Clanmu? Pilihlah Mahoko" ucap sosok tersebut dengan entengnya kepada Mahoko yang masih menundukan kepalannya, mata Sharingan Mahoko perlahan mengeluarkan ait mata.

 _ **Tes!**_

Sosok di depan Mahoko langsung terkekeh melihat tetesan air mata yang membasahi lantai kayu kediaman orang yang sebelumnya ia bunuh dengan cara memenggal kepalannya.

 _ **Sring!**_

 **[Amaterasu]**

 _ **Bwosh!**_

'Ini... Amaterasu? Menarik sekali' batin sosok tersebut setelah melompat menghindari api hitam yang mengarah padanya, dia langsung melihat kearah Mahoko yang sudah mendongakan kepalanya dan terlihat mata Mangekyou Sharingan dengan darah yang mengalir tercampur dengan air mata yang ia keluarkan tadi.

Sosok tersebut mendekat kearah Mahoko yang terlihat bernafas tidak beraturan, mata merah milik Mahoko langsung hilang di gantikan oleh mata hitam legam dan pengelihatan Mahoko perlahan menjadi buram tapi sebelum itu dia bisa meoihat sosok tersebut yang berusaha menggapai matannya.

 _ **Sring! Greb!**_

"Langkahi aku jika ingin melukai Ninja Konoha" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang jabrig tanpa memakai Hitai-ate dari desa manapun, genggaman tangan pria tersebut langsing lepas karna menembus tangan musuhnya yang sempat ia genggam erat.

Mengetahui kelemahan dari musuhnya sebelum tangannya habis menembus tangan yang ia genggam, pria tersebut langsung berputar dan menggunakan sikutnya memukul topeng yang di kenakan oleh musuh di depannya.

 _ **Duagh! Krak!**_

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Akibat pukulan keras sikut tersebut membuatnya langsung oleng kebelakang dan memilih untuk mundur dua langkah kebelakang karna situasi yang tidak menguntungkan untuknya.

"Lama tidak bertemu..." ucap sosok tersebut dengan nada dan gestur yang sangat santai sambil membetulkan topeng yang ia pakai karna bergeser sedikit dari posisi awal serta terdapat retakan di tengah topeng tersebut "...Yondaime Hokage-sama".

"Sekarang apa mau mu membantai Clan yang berada dalam lindungan Konoha?" Tanya Minato dengan satu kunai cabang tiga yang ia angkat sebatas dada "Apa sekarang kau menjadi 'Kanibal' pembunuh sesama. Uchiha membunuh Uchiha, menjijikan".

"Ini bukan urusanmu..." balas sosok tersebut dengan suara dingin nan tajam terdengar dari nadaanya dia seperti orang yang sedanh menahan amarah pada Minato "Untuk sekarang aku akan mundur dulu. Perhatikan langkah sepupumu Minato".

'Naruto?' Batin Minato bingung karna ucapan sosok tersebut menyangkut salah satu keluarganya yanh memiliki darah murni Namikaze sepertinya tapi Minato langsung menyingkirkan semua fikiran negatifnya karna ia tau Naruto sangat kuat bahkan darinya.

"Mahoko bertahanlah" ucap Minato sambil memotong tali kawat yang mengikat tubuh ramping Mahoko, setelah berhasil Minato langsung menghilang menggunakan Hiraishi menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

 **[Shi no Kuni-Barat]**

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Lebih dari lima banyangan melesat dengan cepat melompati dahan pohon besar dan yang pasi di salah satu orang tersebut sedang membawa sebuah gentong kayu besar dengan sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat menahan tutup gentong tersebut yang bergerak gerak seperi seseorang mencoba keluar.

"Taicho kenapa kita tidak membunhnya saja? Setelah di pukuli seperti tadi dia pasti akan mati dengan perlahan jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk membunuhnya" ucap salah satu Root yang berada tepat di belakang Root yang menjadi pemimpin mereka serta yanh membawa gentong berisikan seseorang itu.

 _ **Syut!**_

 _ **Trang! Jleb! Trang!**_

Mereka langsung menghentikan lompatan di sebuah dahan pohon masing masing untuk menahan kunai yang melesat keraha mereka tapi ada tiga anggota mereka yang terkena karna tidak sempat menghindar alhasil kepala mereka tertembus oleh kunai barusan.

"Kebawah" ucap sang pemimpin yang langsung mepompat dari dahan pohon pijakannya untuk memijak ke tanah yang jelas pijakannya akan lebih luas setidaknya ia akan bertarung dengan leluasa jika begini.

Tidak hanya sang ketua, semua lebih tepatnya enam anggotanya yang masih hidup juga mengikuti langkahnya menuju tanah tapi saat kaki mereka memijak tanah tiga Fuma Shuriken dengan bentuk yang sedikit berbeda dari yang sering mereka lihat langsung berputar dengan cepat dan mereka sebagai targetnya.

 _ **Stab! Stab! Trang!**_

 _ **Boft!**_

Dua Fuma Shuriken berhasil di hindari oleh beberapa Root yang mengakibatkan Fuma Shuriken tersebut hanya menancap tepat pada pohon di sekitar mereka tapi ada satu yang di tahan oleh seorang Root menggunakan tantonya dan tiba tiba Fuma Shuriken tersebut meledak kecil menimbulian asap putih tebal menyelubungi Root tersebut dan dua rekan yang tepat berada satu langkah di depannya.

 _ **Crash! Jleb! Jleb!**_

Terdengar suara tebasan pada tubuh seseorang di dalam asap tersebut dan juga suara tusukan yang sangat jelas mereka dengar terbukti oleh darah berceceran menandakan seseorang tertusuk dan kepala mengelinding menandakan orang tersebut harus rela tidak mempunyai kepala.

Semua anggota Root yang tersisa langsung bersiaga mengetahui jika musuh yang sangat kuat telah tiba karna mereka bisa merasakan betapa mencekamnya aura yang di keluarkan oleh orang yang berada di dalam kumpulan asap yang perlahan menghilang.

Terlihat satu mata merah dengan pola Shuriken yang menyatu menyala dalam asap tersebut dan dengan pasti mereka bisa melihat seorang yang sangat di segani lawan lawannya, Hatake Kakashi.

 _ **Sring! Crash!**_

"Mati" ucapan yang sangat dingin oleh seorang lagi yang baru muncul tepat di belakang ketua mereka dan di lanjutkan oleh tebasan tangan berbalut aura biru Chakra yang berhasil membuat kepala ketua mereka terpisah daro tubuhnya berkhir dengan kematian.

Meneguk ludah secara kasar adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan saat merasakan betapa kuat dua aura gila yang menyatu menjadi ancaman bahaya bagi mereka yang hanya memiliki satu arti jika sudah merasakan aura seperi ini dari duet Namikaze Naruto dan Hateke Kakashi. Kematian.

"Naruto bawa Anko, biar aku yang memberi mereka hukuman" ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto yang langsung memutuskam tali yang mengikat gentong berisikan Tubuh Anko.

Setelah membukannya Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat keadaan Anko yang berpumuran darah dan juga beberapa sayatan di tubuh Anko yang palinh membuat Naruto geram adalah perut Anko terrdapat luka tusuk yang berarti... Calon anaknya, anak Naruto dan Anko.

'Tidak..' batin Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Anko dengan perlahan dan setelah berhasil tidak menunggu lama Naruto langsung menghilang menggunakan jutsu andalan dari Yondaime Hokage yang kebetulan juga ia kuasai meskipun tidak sehebat Minato.

"Gali kuburan kalian sendiri... **[Kai]** "

 _ **Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Langkah seorang wanita terdengar sangat nyaring di rumah sakit Konoha karna lorong yang kebetulan juga tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya, mata coklat madu itu tidak pernah melirik ke kiri maupun ke kanan hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

 _ **Sring!**_

'Minato?' Batin wanita pirang tersebut karna melihat seseorang yang muncul menggunakan jutsu yang menjdi ciri khas dari seorang Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato, dan wanita itu sangat mengenal dekat Minato.

Tapi mata wanita tersebut langsung melebar setelah menyadari sosok yang ia kira adalah Minato sedang membawa seorang wanita berambut ungu sebahu yang berlumuram darah dan luka sayat serta lebam di sekijur tubuhnya.

"Mina-" "Tsunade-sama tolong selamatkan Anko dan... Bayi kami" pinta sosok tersebut dengan tatapan mata kanan yang memelas karna mata kirinya yang masih tertutupi perban juga tangan yang di lilit perban tapi ia paksakan untuk menggendong wanita yang ia bawa tersebut.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang membawanya" ucap Tsunade lalu mengambil alih Anko dari gendongan Naruto. Karna Tsunade khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini, bukan karna luka tapi karna wajah yang di banjiri keringat dingin juga wajah yang pucat melihat keadaan Anko jika terus di paksakan membawa Anko ia takut jika Naruto jatuh di tengah jalan.

Dengan cepat Tsunade membawa tubuh berlumuran darah Anko juga meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung di belakangnya, kebetulan sekali ada beberapa perawat yang lewat langsung membantu Tsunade dengan cekatan melihat sang kepala rumah sakit membawa seseorang.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek berlari mebghampiri Naruto dengan wajah khawatirnya melihat keadaan Naruto seperti sekarang.

"Naruto..." ucap wanita tersebut sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Naruto menyadarkannya dari lamunan tapi di saat yang sama nafas Naruto sangat tidak beraturan dan wajah semakin pucat "Naruto tenangkan dirimu".

Dengan pelan wanita itu membawa Naruto untuk duduk di bangku yang biasa di gunakan untuk menunggu lalu mengusap pelan punggung lebar Naruto dengan wajah yang masih menampilkan kekhawatiran pada Naruto.

"Cukup Shizune aku sudah baikan dan terima kasih, aku hanya..." ucapan Naruto tidak ia lanjutkan karna mengingat suatu kenangan yang merubah derastia sifatnya yang awalnya ramah hampir mirip seperti Minato menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin dan tidak peduli kepada apapun "Takut, aku tidak mau kehilangan... Lagi".

Shizune hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tetus mengusap punggung lebar Naruto dengan lembut dan tatapan khawatir yang belum hilang dari Shizune. Setelah merasa cukup tenang Naruto berdiri begitupula Shizune yang juga berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto di depannya.

"Di sana gudang" ucap Shizune memperingati bahwa jalan yang Naruto ambil adalah jalan menuju gudang untuk menyimpan alat pembersih dan alat alat yang sudan tidak terpakai.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya cuek dan langsung berbalik arah kejalan yang benar menuju ruangan Anko membuat Shizune yang mepihat sikap Naruto tersenyum tipis meskipun Ninja yang hebat tapi Naruto juga tetap manusia yang bisa melakukan kesalahan.

"Shizune ruangannya di mana?"

"Aku kira kau tau"

 **[Ruangan Anko]**

Sedangkan di tempat tujuam Naruto dan Shizune terlihat Kakashi yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dengan gestur tubuh yang terlihat sangat santai tapi dari tatapan matannya terlihat jelas rasa khawatir pada kekasih daro sahabatnya itu, Tsunade juga belum memberi kabar tentang keadaan Anko sekarang karna belum ada satupun yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat ia baru datang di rumah sakit ia tidak melihat Naruto dan hanya melihat seorang Tsunade Senju serta beberapa perawat yang lain membawa Anko kedalam ruangan di depannya sekarang.

"Kakashi" ucapan yang memanggil Kakashi tersebut berasal dari sampinh kiri Kakashi dan terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang yang Kakashi kenal sebagai Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang telah menjadi Namikaze Kushina.

"Kushina-sama kenapa anda kesini?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran kenapa alasan Kushina datang kerumah sakit, Kushina tidak langsung menjawab ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah pinti ruangan do depannya lalu mengintip dari kaca kecil yang terpasang di pintu tersebut tapi terhalangi oleh kain brwarna hijau.

"Apa Anko baik baik saja? Naruto mana?" Tanya Kushina berturut dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi sebelumnya, Kushina penasaran karna Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat olehnya di sini maupun saat ia berjalan kemari.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Kakashi dan Kushina menengok keatah suara tapakan kaki orang berjalam tersebut tepat di ujung denkat belokan dan terlihat Naruto yang berjalan bersama Shizune di belakangnya.

"Kakashi bagaimana keadaan Anko?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi yang hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, sejak ia baru datang kemaripun pertanyaan itulah yang selalu mengganjal di pikiran Kakashi karna sejak tadi pintu ruangan Anko belum terbuka.

Naruto hanya menundukan kepalannya dengan wajah kecewa, kekecewaan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri karna tidak bisa menjaga Anko dengan baik, Kushina yang melihat itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto lalu memberikan pelukan hangat pada Naruto, sedikit menenangkan untuk Naruto.

 _ **Clek!**_

Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka oleh Tsunade itu sendiri, menghela nafas Tsunade menatap perihatin pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap memberinya kabar jika Anko baik baik saja, tapi untuk saat ini...

"Apa kau tau Anko sedang hamil?" Tanya Tsunade dengan suara biasa yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan tatapan kaget dari Kushina, Shizune serta Kakasho karna baru mengetahui kabar ini "Ia keguguran tapi bukan katna tusukan, mungkin karna benturan keras dan pukulan keras".

"Kuso" ucap Naruto dengan suara lirihnya dan air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari mata kanannya karna mata korinya yang masih kosong tidak memiliki bola mata, dengan kasar Naruto menghapus air matannya membuat yang melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang menjadi iba.

"Boleh aku menemui Anko?" Tanya Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Tsunade lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Anko, dengan wajah kusut Naruto masuk kedalm ruangan tersebut dan bisa melihat beberapa orang yang masih memeriksa keadaan Anko.

"Naruto kau pasti kuat menghadapi ini" ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dan di ikat longgar memakai ikatan rambut berwatna hitam, terlihat wajah wanita tersebut sedikit meringis melihat keadaan Naruto yang jauh berbeda saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Terimakasih Hana" ucap Naruto pelan pada Hana yang dulu sempat ia kencani meskipun Naruto gagal mendapatkan hati wanita bermarga Inuzuka ini tapi mereka adalah sahabat baik sejak masih di Akademi.

Hana hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu di ikuti semua yang tado memeriksa keadaan Anko, mata blue shaffier itu tidak kuasa menahan air mata yang akan jatuh membasahi pipinya melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Anko... hiks" ucap Naruro dengan isakan kecil yang hanya ia dengar karna hanya dirinya dan Anko yang masih terlelap belum sadarkan diri yang ada di ruangan ini, dengan langkah pelan Naruto menghampiri Anko lalu berdiri di samping ranjang Anko.

Tapi mata Naruto tiba tiba melebar mengingat Mahoko yang sempat menemuinya dan Naruto juga menjandikan jika dia akan menyusul Mahoko karna khawatir sesuati terjadi pada Clan Uchiha juga sekalian dia ingin berbicara pada pemimpin Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah ayah Mahoko sendiri, tenyang masalah kudeta.

"Maho-" "Mahoko tidak apa apa tapi setengah dari Clan Uchiha musnah" ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar Mahoko tidak apa apa tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah siapa yang membantai Clan Uchiha?.

Orang tersebut melangkah maju mendekati Naruto yang tidak menatapnya karna sedang menundukan kepalalnya, ia sentuh pelana bahu Naruto yang merespon dengan menatapnya dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau sudah berusaha Naruto" ucapnya dengan usaha mencoba untuk memberi Naruto semangat meskipun sedikit tapi menurutnya itu akan sangat berguna untuk Naruto sekarang ini "Anko pasti baik baik saja, jadi tenanglah".

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk pelan membalas ucapan sosok di depannya yang ternyata adalah sepupunya sendiri Namikaze Minato, meskipun ia adalah sepupu Minato tapi tetap ia harus menghormati Minato selayaknya Ninja yang lain.

"Kau perlu istirahat, aku akan menempatkan beberapa ANBU untuk menjaga Anko" ucap Minato yang tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti sekarang juga dari keadaan Naruto sekarang istirahat adalah hal paling penting.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa bicara apapun hanya menundukan kepalannya tapi dengan pelan Naruto mengangguk mematuhi perintah dari Minato untuk beristirahat sejenak. Yah, hanya sejenak.

Dengan pasti Naruto melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dan wajah yang mengambarkan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri, andai ia terus bersama Anko pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi pada Anko.

 _ **Clek!**_

Tapi itu hanya 'Andai' dan tidak akan merubah apapun yang telah terjadi.

"Tsunade-sama aku memiliki satu permintaan" ucap Naruto langsung setelah ia membuka pintu, permintaan yang langsung ia bicarakan pada sosok wanita pirang di depannya tersebut membuat Tsunade mengangguk mangiyakan permintaan Naruto.

Naruto dan Tsunade langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi, Kushina dan Shizune yang tidak tau apapun tentang permintaan Naruto pada Tsunade yang sepertinya adalah hal penting.

 _ **Clek!**_

"Hokage-sama"

"Sejakan anda ada di sini?"

"Dasar mahluk gaib"

Minato langsung tersenyum hambar setelah mendengar ucapan Kushina karna ia datang menggunakan jutsu andalannya membuat Kushina, Kakashi dan Shizune tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang langsung muncul di dalam ruangan.

 **[Markas ROOT]**

Shimura Danzo adalah salah veteran perang Ninja ke dua dan murid dari Nidaime Hokage aka Tobirama Senju, tapi di lihat sekarang semua ajaran yang di tanamkan oleh Tobirama pada Danzo telah menyimpang dari maksud semua anjarannya.

Obsesi menjadi Hokage dan memiliki mata Sharingan adalah obsesi terbesar bagi seorang Shimura Danzo tapi semua itu belum terwujud sampai sekarang katna sifatnya yang tidak mementingkan orang lain dan hanya memntingkan dirinya. Terkesan mengorbankan 10 nyawa demi 1 nyawa.

Danzo jugalah dalang di balik penyiksaan terhadap Anko untuk mencegah Naruto datang membantu Uchiha yang akan di bantai oleh orang yang ia tugaskan, kekhawatiran Uchiha tidak bisa di ajak begosiasi seperti saran dari Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage yang sampai saat ini masih terbaring sakit entah karna apa. Terlalu banyak merokok?.

 _ **Wush! Tap!**_

Danzo hanya diam menatap seseorang yang muncul lewat pusaran angin tersebut, orang yang sudah cukup lama menjalin kerjasama dengannya demi 'Keamanaan' Konoha dan dengan alasan itu pula Danzo menyuruh orang ini membantai Clan Uchiha.

"Ck, kau agagal Uchiha" ucap Danzo dengan sinis sambil berdiri dari singgahsananya dan berjalan dengan langkah santai menghampiri sosok yang ia panggil Uchiha tadi "Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan banyak ROOT untuk menghalangi Naruto dan karna itu juga aku kehilangan semua ROOT yang aku perintah menghalangi Naruto, mereka mati di tangan Hatake Kakashi".

Sosok di depan Danzo itu hanya mendengus kesal karna ucapan yang sangat menghina untuk seorang Uchiha, kegagalan bukan bagian dari seorang Uchiha.

"Kau menghalangi Naruto tapi membiarkan Yondaime menghalangiku, pintar sekali" balasnya dengan nada yang tidak akalah sinis dari Danzo, ucapan itu menjadi skakmat untuk Danzo yang kehabisan kata kata untuk memblasnya. Ia tidak memperkirakan Minato akan mengetahui ini karna Danzo sudah sangat menutup rapat rencanannya dari Minato.

Sosok itu lalu menghilang tersedot oleh sesuatu meninggalkan Danzo sendirian di temani rasa kesal karna rencanannya tidak semulus yang ia kira. Namikaze memang selalu membuat masalah baginya.

Pertama saat pemilikhan Hokage, ia adalah calon terkuat bersama Orochimaru tapi Hiruzen malah memilih Minato sebagai Yondaime Hokage yang membuat Danzo memiliki dendam pada Namikaze yang satu ini.

Lalu sekarang bukan hanya Minato yang menjadi masalahnya, ada jga Namikaze Naruto yang menjadi batu halangan baginya jika ingin jadi Hokage. Semua warga Konoha lebih menghormati Naruto daripada dirinya.

"Kenapa harus ada Namikaze? Sial"

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

"Sudah selesai" ucap seorang wanita yang 'Terlihat' muda tapi sebenarnya sudah tua, ia menepuk nepuk kedua tangannya lalu meleihat pemuda yang tadi ia tangani "Sharingan milikmu tidak seperti milik Kakashi yang tidak bisa di non-aktifkan, milikmu bisa berfungai seperti halnya Uchiha yang lain".

"Apa karna ada kesalahan saat Rin memasang mata Obito ke Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto karna saat itu Rin memang tidak memiliki ilmu medis yang hebat, hanya bisa. Tsunade hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang satu ini.

Ia sempat kaget karna Naruto meminta untuk menanamkan mata Sharingan yang ia tunjukan padannya dan Naruto bilang mata itu milik Uchiha Shisui, siapa yang tidak tau Shisui? Bahkan kelima desa mengetahui Shisui sebagai Shisui no Shunsin, menjadi Ninja tercepat ketiga di Konoha setelah Minato dan Naruto yang bisa menggunakan Hiraishin.

Tsunade hanya diam menatap Naruto yang menggerakan tangan kirinya dan menggerak gerakan bahunya naik turun, sebelum Naruto meminta untuk memasangkan Sharingan dia sempat tidak mau dan lebih memilih memulihkan bahu Naruto yang patah.

Tapi bujukan Naruto tidak berhenti pada saat itu juga, alasan kuat yang di punya Naruto membuat Tsunade luluh dan menyanggupi permintaan Naruto untuk memasangkan Sharingan milik Shisui di mata kirinya.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama" ucap Naruto membungkukan sedikit badanya yang masih dalam keadaan duduk "Aku memiliki satu permintan terakhir, semoga anda menyanggupinya...".

"Apa itu?"

 **[Kediaman Shimura Danzo]**

Danzo masih belum terlelap meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 lebih yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk beristirahat tapi rasa cemas yang Danzo rasakan sampai saat ini membuat kantuknya hilang seketika dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di halaman belakang dengan beberapa ROOT yang setia melindunginya.

Kecemasan yang Danzo rasakan bukan karna menunggu seseorang tapi lebih tepatnya ia cemas jika 'Kematian' menjemputnya lebih awal padahal ia belum mendapatkan apapun yang ia tuju.

Baginya kegagalan malam ini adalah awal bencana baginya. Dari mulai Uchiha 'Misterius' yang ia suruh untuk membantai Uchiha hanya bisa membantainya setengah lalu penyiksaannya pada Anko, ia tidak yakin jika Namikaze Naruto hanya diam jika kekasihnya di siksa bahkan hampir mati.

"Sebaiknya anda masuk dan bersembunyi Danzo-sama..." ucap seorang ROOT kepada Danzo yang tidak menjawab sama sekali saran dari ROOT itu "Kami akan mengorbankan semuanya untuk melindungi anda".

Danzo tidak punya pilihan untuk saat ini selain bersembunyi dari kematian yang akan menghampirinya tapi semua orang pasti tau. Tidak ada yang bisa bersembunyi dari kematian, sehebat apapun orang tersebut karna manusia di lahirkan untuk mati.

ROOT membungkuk hormat saat Danzo melewati dirinya dengan wajah tenang tapi perasaan Danzo tidak akan pernah tenang jika belum bisa menghentikan Naruto.

' _Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan Namikaze Naruto, bukan menyiksa kekasihnya untuk menghentikan Naruto. Selamat menikmati bayangan kematian, Danzo_ '

Ucapan itu masih terngiang di kepala Danzo, ucapan yang bisa membuat seorang Shimura Danzo merinding mendengarnya. Bukan karna keindahan kata kata tersebut tapi katna di setiap kata terselip akhir hidup Danzo.

Sedangkan di luar kediam Danzo terlihat sosok yang berbicara dan menjalin kerja sama dengan Danzo sedang berdiri dengan santai di atas salah satu pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman Danzo.

Satu mata merah di balik topeng tersebut melirik kearah bayangan hitam yanh bergerak dengan cepat ke dekat gerbang kediaman Danzo dan tampa bisa terlihat oleh mata sosok tersebut setlah bayangan itu pergi kedua penjaga itu langsung kehilangan kepala mereka. Bukan terputus tapi pecah.

"Mungkin aku akan membantunya untuk keuntungan jangka panjang".

 **[Naruto Side]**

 _ **Tap!**_

'Jadi ini rumahnya? Tidak jauh dari markas ROOT' batin Naruto berhenti sesaat di sebuah batang pohon besar tidak jauh dari kediaman orang yang ia incar, menajamkan pengelihatannya Naruto bisa melihat banyak ROOT yang menjaga kediaman Danzo.

Naruto mengambil lima kunai biasa dan dua shuriken yang langsung ia lemparkan -Shuriken terlebih dahulu- kearah timur tepat pada dua ROOT yang menjaga di atas pohon, sebelum shuriken itu mengenai sasarannya Naruto sudah melempar dua kunai yang menabrak shurikennya.

 _ **Trang! Trang!**_

Bunyi nyating itu mengundang penasaran dari dua ROOT yang berjaga di pohon, karna ada dua suara di tempat yang berbeda mereka langsung memisahkan diri. Merasa sudah cukup lumayan jauh Naruto melempar dua kunai di arahkan langsung pada leher dua ROOT.

 _ **Crash! Crash!**_

Kepala dua ROOT itu langsung putus dan mati seketika tanpa bersuara sedikitpun hanya menmbulkan suara pelan saat tubuh mereka jatuh ke tanah. Kunai yang Naruto lempar memang sudah ia lapisi Fuuton sehingga lebih tajam.

"Bagus mereka terpancing... **[Kagebunshin no Jutsu]** " ucap Naruto karna melihat lima ROOT yang menghampiri mayat kesatu dan tiga ROOT yang menghampiri mayat kedua. Menciptakan dua bunshin yang langsung ia suruh untuk memancing agar ROOT menjauh dengan cara membuat bunshinnya sebagai umpan.

Sudah berhasil mengurangi ROOT ia langsung melompat pindah dari dahan ke dahan dan sampai pada pohon terakhir, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat gerbang kediaman Danzo yang di jaga oleh dua ROOT. Itu tidak cukup untuk menghadang Naruto.

'Maaf aku menggunakan jutsumu untuk kejahatan' batin Naruto mengeluarkan satu kunai bercabang tiga persisi seperti milik Minato tapi memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok. Kunai yang di pegang Naruto tidak memiliki kertas segel hanya sebuah kanji kecil di gagangnya dan warnya yang hitam legam.

 _ **Syut!**_

Kunai yang Naruto lempar langsung tertancap tepat di belakang kedua ROOT tersebut yang tidak menyadari ada kunai di belakang mereka.

 **[Hirashin]**

 _ **Sring!**_

Naruto muncul tepat di belakang kedua ROOT tersebut yang hanya mematung dengan mata melebar mereka di balik topeng putih polos yang mereka kenakan. Tidak sempat berbuat apapun kedua ROOT tersebut hanya pasrah saat tangan berlapis aura biru memotong kepala mereka sekaligus.

 _ **Crash! Crash!**_

Selesai membunuh kedua ROOT tersebut Naruto langsung melompat melewati gerbang kediaman Danzo lalu menapakan kakinya di halaman depan kediaman Danzo tanpa menimbulkan suara tapakan kaki.

Menengok ke sebelah kiri ia bisa melihat satu ROOT berjaga di bawah dan satu ROOT berjaga di atas atap sambil berjalan pelan melihat sekitar, tidak ingin di ketahui keberadaannya Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang ROOT yang berjaga di atap.

 _ **Greb! Krak!**_

ROOT itu langsung mati seketika saat Naruto berhasil mematahkan lehernya, dengan perlahan Naruto menidurkan ROOT tersebut berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sepelan apapun itu. 'Tugas' harus di jalankan serapih mingkin.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap sebuah suara di belakang Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil topeng ROOT dan memasangkannya pada wajahnya tanpa di sadari ROOT lalu berdiri sambil menendang mayat ROOT yang asli kebawah.

"Dia penyusup" ucap Naruto tanpa membalikan badannya. Di balik topeng putihnya keringat dingin membanjiri wajah Naruto dan nafas yang tidak beraturan karna keterkagetan saat ia hampir kepergok oleh salah satu ROOT.

"Apa itu Namikaze Naruto?"

"Bukan, penyusup tadi berwajah jelek"

"Hah?"

"Namikaze Naruto itu Ninja paling tampan"

Setelah percakapan singkat yang membuat ROOT tadi sedikit sweetdrop karna sedikit menggelikan saat seorang laki laki menyebut laki laki lain 'Palin Tampan'. Ia tau Naruto itu tampan bahkan di gilai banyak wanita dia sam-.

"Jangan sampai fic ini jadi YAOI"

Sedangkan di ruangan tengah kediaman Danzo, tepat pada sebuah kursi biasa yang sedang di duduki oleh sosok bertopeng dengan santainya dan mata merah dengan tiga tamoe itu menatap kedepan seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang.

Dengusan kesal terdengar sangat jelas dari sosok tersebut. Bosan menunggu ia langgsung berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki sejak tadi, berjalan dengan santai ke sudut yang lebih gelap dari tempat sebelumnnya.

"Cukup lama untuk Ninja hebat sepertimu Naruto" ucap sosok tersebut yang hilang tertelan oleh gelapnya sudut yang ia masuki tadi, berbicara tanpa ada seorangpun yang mendengarkannya tapi jika di lihat ke lantai...

 _ **Tap!**_

"Si-Siap yang melakukan ini?" Ucap Naruto pelan setlah menapakan kakinya di lantai kayu kediaman Danzo yang pertama kali Naruto lihat adalah kumpulan ROOT yang sudah tidak benyawa lagi dengan beberapa bagian tubuh terpisah dan darah yang berserakan di mana mana.

Langsung mengambil katana dengan sarung yang tidak pernah ia lepas seumur hidup. Melirik kesegala arah mencari sosok yang menjadi dalang dari semua pembantaian ROOT di ruangan tengah kediaman Danzo. Entah keuntungan atau kesialan yang akan menimpannya saat ini.

 _ **Sreek!**_

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto langsung menengok kearah suara gesekan dan langkah kaki tersebut yang tepat di depannya, mata Naruto langsung menajam setelah mengetahui siapa yang keluar. Orang yang menjadi targetnya untuk ia bunuh.

"Danzo" ucap Naruto dengan sangat dingin dan aura yang menguar sangat liar mebgelilingi tubuhnya membuat sedikitnya Danzo segan dengan kekuatan aura Naruto yang saat ini di keluarkan meskipun pernah merasakan yang lebih gila dari ini.

Dengan senang hati Naruto langsung melesat cepat kearah Danzo dan seketika Naruto sudah ada di depan Danzo dengan satu kunai yang siap menusuk kepala Danzo tapi semua itu hanya setelah...

 _ **Greb!**_

Tangan Naruto di genggam dengan erat oleh sosok yang membantai ROOT di ruangan tersebut yang muncul secara tiba tiba di belakang Naruto.

"Ayo bertarung Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Bisa up juga hahahahaha... udah lama sih, sebenrnya males juga buat up karna tau lah kerja gak ada yang gak cape... Tidur aja kalo kelamaan cape hahaha...

Banyak permintaan 'Jangan Harem' 'Satu atau dua aja jangan banyak banyak' dan 'Lemonnya coeg' :v... Untuk pair kedua ada di luar desa, bukan dari desa besar...

Balas review :

Nanda Saputra : Rencanannya gitu.

kuraublackpearl : Entah soalnnya ada yang ngasih tau kali Yamato itu Kuma bukan Tor, karna ane kurang tau juga jadi ane kira bener ko.

Kazuya Hatake : Bukan, gak ada yanh namannya dari masa depan dan masa lalu di fic saya ini.

Saputraluc000 : Kejawab di chap ini.

Cukup segitu dulu aja...

Akira elgan log out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prince**_

Author : Akira elgan

Declaimed : Naruto punya MK.

Pair : Naruto x Anko (Maybe Mini-Harem)

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Romance and Humor (Garing)

Warning : FemItachi, OOC, Typo, EYD and Dll.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

.

.

.

 _ **Swush! Tap!**_

Seseorang tersungkur setalah dirinya keluar dari dalam pusaran angin yang membawannya entah kemana, dengan cepat ia langsung berdiri lagi dan mengenggam erat katana bersarung putih polos miliknya, mata blue shaffier tajam dan mata hitam legam yang berada di sebelah kiri itu melirik menelusuri segala arah.

Mencari sosok yang menyerangnya secara tiba tiba saat selangkah lagi ia membunuh Danzo menggunakan tangannya sendiri tapi itu harus lenyap setelah jutsu aneh milik penyerang aneh tadi tiba tiba menyedotnya dan membawanya ketempat yang sepertinya di dalam gua.

"Keluarlah..." ucap Naruto dengan tajam karna sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan satu sosokpun di tempatnya berdiri tampat di sekitarnya juga sangat gelap dan mata Naruto hanya bisa melihat seadannya, sedangkan mata barunya masih sedikit buram. Mungkin karna efek mata yang baru di pasangkan dan langsung ia pakai melihat.

"Kau mencariku hahaha" suara tersebut terdengar dari segala arah membuat Naruto bingung untuk mengetahui di mana sosok yang berbicara tersebut "Kau tidak perlu mencariku karna aku akan datang dengan sendirinya padamu, _**Rival**_ ".

 _ **Deg!**_

'Rival? Itu mustahil...' batin Naruto dengan mata melebar karna kata Rival sangat familiar di kupingnya, apa lagi saat seorang anak Uchiha yang sering memanggilnya Rival tapi Obito -Nama anak tersebut- telah lama mati saat perang dunia Ninja ke tiga.

Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan enam kunai dari kantung Ninja-nya lalu melemparkannya kesegala arah, tidak berhenti Naruto terus melemparkan kunai dan shuriken bahkan beberapa kali memakai jutsu pengganda. Bertujuan untuk memenuhi gua tersebut dengan kunai dan mengenai sosok yang ia incar.

 _ **Jleb!**_

'Kena...' batin Naruto yang langsung menengok kebelakang karna mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga para Ninja, suara tusukan benda tajam. Perlahan gua tersebut di terangi cahaya yang merambat menerangi setiap seluk gua yang asalnya sangat gelap beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin..." ucap Naruto tergagap melihat satu sosok yang menghadapa kepadanya. Sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, kulit putih yang telah ternodai oleh bercak darah begitupula wajah cantiknya yang menampilkan sebuah senyum dan tato di kedua pipinya membuat Naruto sadar bahwa itu...

"Rin..." ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap lekat sosok yang berada di depannya dengan mata berbeda warna itu melebar, ia melangkah secara perlahan mendekati sosok gadis yang ia panggil Rin tersebut dengan tangan kanan yang coba menggapai Rin.

"Naruto... Ke-Kenapa kau tidak datang? Bu-Bukannya Hokage-sama me-mengirimmu sebagai bantuan saat itu? Kau ti-tidak peduli padaku" ucap Rin dengan tergagap dan sesekali batuk dengan darah yang keluar berbarengan dengan batuk tersebut.

Langkah Naruto terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Rin yang membuat hatinya tergores. Ia tau, bahkan sangat tau jika Rin di bunuh oleh Kakashi karna keterpaksaan dan juga karna ia yang datang telat saat itu.

Jika ia lebih cepat pasti Biju ekor empat tidak akan berada di dalam Rin dan ia bisa membuat Rin tidak perlu memaksa Kakashi untuk membunuhnya menggunakan Chidori. Ini sepenuhnya salahnya, bukan Kakashi yang harus merasa bersalah tapi dirinyalah yang harus merasa bersalah.

Ia meneruskan kembali langkahnya dengan wajah tertunduk dan setengah wajah yang tertutupi oleh rambut pirang jabrignya sehingga Rin tidak bisa melihat raut wajah yang di tampilkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapak kepala bersurai coklat milik Rin, setelah tergapai Naruto mengelusnya secara perlahan dan beralih menghapus darah di wajah putih Rin secara perlahan tangan Naruto memunculkan Chakra.

"Maaf Rin..."

 _ **Greb! Crash!**_

"Ninja sekelahku tidak akan tertipu oleh Genjutsu murahan seperti itu" ucap Naruto setelah mencengkram dan menghancurkan kepala Rin yang langsung menjadi darah segar berceceran di sekitar Naruto.

Seketika gua tersebut kembali menjadi gelap gulita tanpa adanya Rin di hadapan Naruto dan juga Naruto yang tidak berkerak dari tempatnya dengan posisi tegap serta kedua mata yang ia tutup.

'Itu memang Genjutsu murahan tapi... Sejak kapan aku terkena Genjutsu dan kenapa ia tau aku memiliki rasa bersalah pada Rin? Dia bukan orang sembarangan' batin Naruto menyadari sosok tersebut yang entah sejak kapan mempermainkannya dalam Genjutsu serta kenapa orang tersebut tau bahwa ia memiliki rasa bersalah pada Rin teman setim Kakashi dan Obito.

Bicara soal Obito ia tadi mendengar suara sosok tersebut memanggilnya Rival yang biasa Obito gunakan jika bertemu dengannya entah di hari biasa atau di hari saat menjalankan misi bersama, Obito memang menganggapnya Rival karna hanya Naruto yang bisa mengalahkan Kakashi di angkatan mereka, sedangkan Obito sangat ingin mengalahkan Kakashi seperti yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

 _ **Prok! Prok! Prok!**_

"Aku juga tidak yakin jika Genjutsu seperti itu bisa melumpuhkan seorang Namikaze Naruto" ucap sebuah suara di belakang Naruto mengundang pandangan mata berbeda warna milik Naruto menatapnya yang masih terhalangi oleh gelapnya tempat ini "Tapi mungkin sedikit mempermainkan perasaan tidak buruk juga, kan? Untuk mengalahkan musuh".

"Hanya Ninja ingusan yang terbawa oleh perasaan tanpa tau situasi bisa membunuhnya" balas Naruto denngan nada dingin seperti biasannya, jawaban yang Naruto dapat hanya sebuah tawa pelan dari sosok di depannya tersebut yang entah Naruto tidak mengetahui wujudnya seperti apa.

Hanya kekehan yang dapat Naruto dengar dari sosok tersebut dan terjadi keheningan antara Naruto dan sosok tersebut hingga Naruto memjamkan matannya sejenak dan kembali membukannya.

Mata merah dengan pola unik itu memancarkan cahaya terang di balik kegelapan yang Naruto rasakan, meskipun samar Naruto bisa melihat sosok tersebut yang menggunakan jubah hitam polos dan rambut panjang sepunggu yang dinbiarkan berantakan.

"Hoo... Kau sudah bisa menggunakan Sharingan milik Shisui, kah? Menarik sekali" ucap sosok tersebut dengan kekehan yang masih ia pendengarkan pada Naruto. Naruto masih harus tetap waspada karna Sharingan pemberian Shisui yang ia aktifkan tidak bisa aktic terlalu lama karna dia tidak memiliki darah Uchiha dan ia baru menggunakannya saat ini. Naruto murni seorang Namikaze.

 **[Fuuton : Daitopa]**

 _ **Wush! Bom!**_

Jutsu yang Naruto lancarkan hanya mengenai langit langit gua tersebut sehingga gua tersebut berlubang lumayan besar tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah sosok tadi tidak menghindar sama sekali saat jutsunya ia lancarkan.

"Ayolah jangan pakai jutsu selemah itu padaku" ucapan itu dengan santainya keluar dari mulut sosok yang menjadi incaran jutsu Naruto, memang samar tapi Sharingan yang berada di mata kiri Naruto bisa melihat sosok tadi menembus bebatuan yang menimpannya.

'Dia bisa menembus?' Batin Naruto karna baru pertama kali ia melihat jutsu yang bisa membuat tubuh menembus sesuatu apalagi benda padat nan keras seperti batu. Otak cerdas Naruto terus berputar perfikir cara mengalahkan sosok di depannya.

 _'Entah_ _lah, di_ _a mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara dan tubuhnya bisa menembus apapun'_

'Uchiha Madara? Apa ini orang yang di maksud Yondaime-sama? Yang menyerang Konoha? Mana mungkin Uchiha Madara masih hidup?' Fikir Naruto dengan banyak pertanyaan yang menyangkut di otak cerdasnya.

Mustahil Uchiha Madara masih hidup sampai sekarang, ini sudah lebih dari satu abad setelah zaman perang Uchiha dan Senju serta satu abad lebih setelah kematian Uchiha Madara di lembah akhir. Ini memusingkan tapi jika benar itu Madara...

'Kaa-san cita citaku terwujud... Ingin melawan Uchiha Madara, itupun jika memang benar dia Madara' batin Naruto sedikitnya terharu jika ia memang akan beetarung dengan Uchiha Madara dan jika ia mati melawan Madara setidaknya ia di bunuh oleh Kami no Shinobi.

Cita cita atau lebih tepatnya ambisi yang aneh memang telah di miliki Naruto sejak saat ia kecil, sejak kecil Naruto selalu berfikir tidak waras karna yang ada di fikirannya adalah melawan Ninja kuat dan menjadi yang terkuat.

"Naruto..."

"A-Ah, maaf aku melamun"

'Dia masih sempat melamun' batin sosok tersebut sweetdrop karna masih sempat sempatnya Naruto melamun saat akan bertatung dengannya. Ninja yang aneh memang jika saat bertarung masih sempat melamun dan ia sekarang masih hidup. Itu lebih aneh tapi ada contohnya Naruto.

 _ **Syut! Trang!**_

Dengan sigap Naruto menahan kunai yang di lemparkan oleh sosok di depannya menggunakan katana bersarung putih yang ia pegang, beruntunglah sekarang ia memiliki Sharingan meskipun tidak seahli Kakashi yang juga memiliki Sharingan pemberian.

"Apa kau mau kita bertarung di luar?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan nada santai, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya heran mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya menguntungkan untuknya.

"Yah sebenarnya ak-"

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau"

'Dia ini mahluk apa? Tadi dia menawari dan sekarang... Ck, aneh memang' batin Naruto sedikit kesal karna yang ia mau adalah bertarung di luar yang sedikitnya ada pencahayaan meskipun malam sedangkan disini yang terlihat hanya... Tidak ada.

Keheningan kembali terjadi antara Naruto dan sosok di depannya yang tidak kunjung menyerang setelah melemparkan kunai tadi tapi itu terlalu lemah bahkan sangat lemah hanya untuk menggores kulitnyapun tidak akan bisa.

Naruto juga bingung ingin melakaukan apa. Menyerang? Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun di kegelapan seperti ini hanya bisa melihat sedikit samar sosok di depannya, ia tidak mau melakukan serangan yang malah akan membunuhnya bukan membunuh musuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau melawan anak buahku saja" ucap sosok tersebut lalu tidak lama muncul satu sosok lagi yang sama menggunakan jubah hitam seperti sosok sebelumnya "Jika kau bertatung dengannya aku akan memperbolehkanmu melawannya di luar".

"Ba-"

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

 _ **Buagh! Brak! Brak!**_

'A-Apa itu?' Fikir Naruto karna merasakan tubuhnya di tabrak oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata membuat Naruto harus rela tubuhnya melesat cepat menembus dinding gua hingga berlubah dan beberapa pohon di luar gua.

 _ **Tap! Sreek!**_

Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya meskipun terseret beberapa meter karna kekuatan tekanan tidak kasat mata tadi Naruto harus rela memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

Dengan kasar Naruto menghapus dari di ujung bibira menggunakan telapak tangannya setelahnya ia langsung menggenggam erat kembali katana yang masih tersararungkan itu, katana itu tidak akan pernah lepas jauh darinya entah kenapa tapi memang itulah yang selalu terjadi.

'1. Hanya ada satu' batin Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang akan menjadi musuhnya untuk sekarang selain si sosok misterius tadi yang tidak sempat ia lihat rupannya tapi Chakra-nya sudah Naruto kenali meskipun tidak terlalu.

 _ **Tap!**_

Orang tersebut telah sampai sekitar 8 meter di depan Naruto, hanya wajah datar yang sosok tersebut tunjukan pada Naruto tapi berbeda dengan wajah pucat Naruto juga mata berbeda warna milik Naruto yang melebar melihat sosok di depannya.

'Mata apa itu?'

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

Sedangkan di rumah sakit seorang Hatake Kakashi masih dengan setia menunggu kekasih sahabatnya itu sampai sadar meakipun ia tau butuh waktu lama untuk Anko sadar dari tidurnya, tentu faktor kehilangan banyak darah dan luka di tubuhnya yang membuat Kakashi berfikir seperti itu.

Yang membuatnya sangat kaget adalah tentang Anko yang keguguran. Sejak kapan Anko hamil? Kenapa Naruto tidak memberitau kabar kehamilan Anko pada mereka, mungkin jika yang lain tau pasti akan ada Kurenai atau Yugao yang setidaknya menjaga Anko.

Tapi apa daya Anko sudah keguguran dan ini pasti menjadi pukulan keras untuk Naruto yang sangat menyakitkan bahkan mungkin lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan seorang Raikage A yang pernah bertatung dengannya juga Naruto karna ke egoisan Raikage ingin membuktikan ia Ninja tercepat.

'Pertarungan itu sudah sangat lama, masa muda memang mengasikan... Tapi aku belum tua hanya dewasa' batin Kakashi mengingat moment bertarungnya dengan seorang pemimpin desa Kirigakure, awalnya yang di ajak bertarung hanya Naruto tapi apa daya bahkan setelah Kakashi juga membantu Naruto tetap saja kalah.

 _ **Clek!**_

Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara pintu terbuka barusan yang menampilkan seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal dan seorang pria berjenggot yang dengan santainnya menguap tapi menguapnya langsung berhenti karna mendapat cubitan.

"Kakashi bagimana perkembangan Anko?" Tanya wanita tersebut kepada Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekati tempat Kakashi duduk. Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit membiarkan wanita itu duduk.

"Tidak begitu baik..." ucap Kakashi sedikit tidak enak untuk mengeluarkan kata barusan di depan Kurenai yang ia tau adalah salah satu orang paling dekat Anko selain Naruto dan dirinya. Yang ia harapkan adalah ia berkata 'Anko tidak apa apa' dan itu juga yang ingin di dengar Kurenai.

"Kau tau Anko hamil?" Tanya Kakashi pada Kurenai yang mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi barusan, Kakashi hanya menghela nafas apa hanya dia yang belum tau "Anko keguguran".

"Jangan mepermasalahkan itu dulu..." ucap Asuma yang berdiri sambil melihat wajah Anko yang penuh dengan luka lebam serta lecet di wajah Anko "Aku tidak yakin Naruto akan diam saja setelah Anko di buat seperti ini, kau ingat bukan Naruto tidak pernah takut pada siapapun bahkan ia berani menerima tantangan bertarung dengan Raikage... Apalagi Danzo, hanya semut jika di bandingan dengan Raikage".

Kakashi dan Kurenai hanya mengangguk mengerti tentang sifat Naruto yang tidak pandang jabatan lawannya bahkan kekuatan lawan yang jauh di atas Naruto bukanlah halangan bagi Naruto untuk bertarung dengan orang tersebut.

Semua teman Naruto sudah tau ambisi aneh Naruto soal melawan semua Ninja terkuat dan yang paling ingin Naruto lawan adalah Uchiha Madara serta orang yang sekarang memimpin Konoha sebagai Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato, menurut Naruto kedua orang itu adalah yang terkuat.

"Kondiai Naruto saat ini tidak mungkin untuk bertarung dengan Ninja sekelas Danzo" ucap Kakashi secara logis memang cuma orang bodoh yang melawan Danzo dengan kondisi seperti Naruto saat ini. Hanya satu tangan yang bisa berfungsi dan satu mata yang hanya bisa di gunakan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Asuma maupun Kurenai yang hanya diam dalam keheningan mereka, di benak Kurenai ada satu pertanyaan mengganjal yang ingin ia tanyakan tapi entah kenapa itu tudak bisa keluar dari mulutnya entah karena apa.

 _ **Clek!**_

Lagi. Pintu di depan mereka terbuka oleh seorang wanita yang sangat mereka kenal, Tsunade Senju keturunan Senju terakhir yang tersisa sekaligus cucu dari Shodaime Hokage itu sendiri.

Kakashi dan Kurenai langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka sedangkan Asuma hanya berbalik menghadap langsung pada Tsunade, dengan serentak mereka membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan.

"Kondisi Naruto sudah sangat baik..." ucap Tsunade membuat ketiga Jounin di depannya sedikit kebingungan atas ucapan Tsunade yang terkesan tiba tiba tapi itu hanya berlangsung sementara setrlah otak mereka merespon maksud Tsunade.

"Bantu dia, ini perintah langsung dariku"

Kakashi dan Asuma mengangguk sedangkan Kurenai hanya diam berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Asuma yang melihat itu langsung melirik Kakashi setidaknya untuk menegur Kurenai yang sedang melamun.

"Kurenai" panggi Kakashi yang langsung membuat Kurenai tersadar dari lamunannya dengan wajah bingung sepertinya sejak tadi Kurenai tidak mendengarkan perintah dari Tsunade karna keasikan melamun.

"Kau mau ikut mencari Naruto atau menjaga Anko di sini?" Tanya Asuma yang berada tidak jauh darinya, sedangkan Kurenai berfikir sejenak memilih apa yang akan ia lakukan. Mencari dan membantu Naruto? Ia rasa Kakashi dan Asuma sudah cukup untuk tugas itu.

"Aku akan menjaga Anko" ucap Kurenai yang di balas anggukan Asuma serta Kakashi, setelahnya Kakashi dan Asuma langsung pergi meninggalkan Kurenai dan Tsunade di ruangan inap Anko.

 **[Naruto Side]**

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

'Ck, sial dia sangat kuat' batin Naruto yang masih terus beradu Kenjutsu dengan musuhnya yang menggunakan sebuah batang besi berwarna hitam dengan ujung lancip, di tubuh Naruto sudah terdapat banyak luka sayat sedangkan di tubuh lawannya terlihat masih baik baik saja.

 _ **Trang!**_

Naruto dengan keras menebas besi hitam yang di pegang musuhnya secara diagonal dengan sangat keras sehingga besi tersebut terlepas dari genggaman orang dengan banyak tindik di wajahnya itu.

Tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatannya Naruto langsung melayangkan kaki kanannya secara menyamping mengarah pada kepala bersurai orange yang dengan model yang hampir mirip sepertinya tapi tendangan itu berhasil di tahan dengan mudah.

Kedua tangan Naruto langsung di lapisi Chakra yang lumayan banyak lalu ia kepalkan tangam kirinya sehingga membentuk sebuah tinju yang langsung ia layangkan menjadi uppercut mengarah pada dagu musuhnya.

 _ **Buagh!**_

'A-Apa?' Batin Naruto kaget karna meskipun terkena pukulan keras darinya tapi musuhnya itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun membuat Naruto sedikit kaget melihat itu.

Posisi Naruto yang masih belum seimbang itu langsung di manfaatkan oleh orang tersebut dengan mencoba memukul perut Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya tapi mata Sharingan milik Naruto langsung bekerja cepat dengan meprediksi gerakan lawan.

 _ **Tak!**_

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

 _ **Brak! Boom!**_

" **Cough**..." Naruto harus merelakan tubuhnya menghantam keras tanah di bawahnya sehingga menimbulkan cengungan besar dengan Naruto di tengah bersama sang lawan yang berdiri dengan gagah.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Akh... Si-Singkirkan ka-kakimu dari wa-wajahku" ucap Naruto pelan sambil mencoba menyingkirkan kaki kanan orang tersebut yang dengan enaknya menginjak wajahnya hingga kepalannya sedikit terbenam di tanah.

Sedangkan musuh Naruto hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar penuh tindiknya melihat penderitaan Naruto yang bahkan tidak bisa menggores sedikitpun kulitnya dan harus kalah dengan mudan di tangannya.

"Namaku Pain..." ucap orang tersebut berbicara dengan nada dingin sambil lebih menekan injakannya pada wajah Naruto membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan, dirasa cukup ia langsung mengangkat kakinya menyingkirkannya dari wajah penuh lebam dan darah Naruto.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" ucap Pain sambil mepangkah menjauhi Naruto yang terkapar dengan tubuh penuh luka yang ia alami tapi perlahan dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto kembali berdiri meskipun sedikit memaksakan untuk berdiri tapi ia mampu.

 _ **Syut! Trang!**_

Kunai yang di lempar Naruto dengan mudahnya bisa di tahan menggunakan besi hitam yang tiba tiba muncul dari lengan jubuhnya dan langsung mementalkan kunai yang di lempat oleh Naruto keatas.

 _ **Sring!**_

"Benar apa katamu..." ucap Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul di atas Pain dengan sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna hitam yang di kelilingi oleh dua lingkaran cahaya putih terang tapi Pain hanya berwajah datar sambil menatap Naruto yang mencoba menyerangnya.

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

 _ **Buagh! Boft!**_

Tubuh Naruto yang terkena jutsu aneh milik Pain langsung terpental tapi tidak lama langsung berubah menjadi kumpulan asap putih.

 _ **Sring!**_

"Kita bertemu lagi" ucap Naruto yang muncul di depan Pain dengan bola hitam kecil yang sama percis seperti sebelumnnya tapi yang membedakan sekarang adalah ini Naruto yang asli bukan Bunshin.

 **[Dai Rasenringu]**

 _ **Duar!**_

Bola itu lansgung melesat dengan cepat setelah menyentuh tubuh Pain dan membawan tubuh penuh tindik itu melesat sangat jauh dari tempat Naruto dan di akhiri dengan ledakan besar.

"Hah... Dia kuat" ucap Naruto sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah. Mengusap darah di wajahnya dengan pelan Naruto mencoba untuk berjalan perlahan dan terpincang.

 _ **Syut!**_

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang tepat kepada sebuah suara bising sesuatu yang melesat, mata berbeda warna itu langsung melebar melihat apa yang melesat dengan cepat kearahnya.

 _ **Sring! Duar!**_

'Aku bisa hancur jika kena' fikir Naruto melihat hasil ledakan dari benda yang melesat tadi kearahnya, beruntung ia mempelajari Hiraishin dari Minato jika tidak mungkin tadi ia tidak akan sempat untuk menghindari benda tadi.

"Akh..." Naruto tiba tiba meringis kesakitan karna merasakan sebuah lilitan yang melilit tubuhnya dengan sangat erat tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun yang bisa melilitnya. Tidak ada seorangpun atau benda apapun.

Dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto terangkat ke udara dengan lilitan yang tidak mengendor sedikitpun membuat tubuh Naruto harus merasakan kesakitan.

Masih dalam jeratan musuh, otak encer Naruto terus berputar cepat guna memikirkan segala cara agar terbebas dari lilitan yang tidak menguntungkan dirinya sama sekali.

 _ **Syuut! Cr**_ _ **ash!**_

"Kau baik baik saja?" ucap seseorang yang melemparkan kunai berlapis element aingin untuk memotong lidah mahluk itu dan membebaskan Naruto.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Naruto kau baik baik saja?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini"

Pertanyaan yang sangat membuat Naruto kesal berasal dari orang terdekatnya selain Anko, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang tudak pantas sama sekali di tanyakan saat keadaan Naruto seperti ini.

 _ **Boft!**_

"Kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap sebuah suara di balik kegelapan yang membuat Kakashi dan Naruto mangalihkan pandangan mereka sedangkan Asuma malah di buat heran dengan hewan tadi yang tiba tiba menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik berkencan dengan laki laki" balas Naruto membuat Kakashi dan Asuma menahan tawa mereka sebisa mungkin sedangkan orang yang berada di sebrang sana malah tidak memberikan reaksi apapun tentang perkataan Naruto barusan.

Kakashi menyadari satuhal tentang orang tersebut. Dia tidak sendirian karna ada beberapa Chakra yang hampir sama di tempat yang berbeda, meskipun samar samar tapi pengalaman Kakashi tau bahwa ini buka milik satu orang.

'2... 4... 5... Lima orang bersembunyi jadi mereka ada enam orang. Kenapa mereka tidak menyerang sekaligus?' Batin Kakashi masih terus memikirkan alasan orang orang itu tidak menyerang mereka bersamaan.

Jika satu orang saja sudah bisa membuat Ninja sekelas Naruto babak belur bahkan bisa membuat Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya untuk menyerang orang tadi dan orang tadi belum mati. Mereka itu apa?.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai di sini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi dan Asuma yang tiba tiba datang menyelamatkannya dari orang tadi meskipun hanya Asuma yang sebenarnya menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan memotong lidah mahluk aneh tadi.

"Kami di undang oleh ledakan tadi" jawab Kakashi seenaknya kepada Naruto. Mengerti maksud Kakashi barusan ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali keheninhan terjadi di antara mereka berempat.

"Bagaimana Anko?" Tanya Naruto pelan dengan wajah tertunduk membuat Kakashi dan Asuma yang melihat itu menghela nafas lelah karna mereka pasti tau apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang Anko alami.

 _ **Puk!**_

Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu kanan Naruto membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya melihat tepat kearah Kakashi yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan iba sedangkan Naruto malah menampilkan mimik wajah seperti sedang melihat kotoran di depannya.

"Aku bukan gay" ucap Naruto membuat Kakashi merasakan ribuan kunai dan shuriken menancap di hatinnya atas peetanyaan Naruto tadi sama saja nenuduhnya seoranh penyuka sesama jenis.

"Asuma ayo pulang"

"Ayo"

"Ada yang mau membantuku... KAKIKU SUSAH BERGERAK"

 **[SkipTime-Siang Hari]**

 _ **Clek!**_

Sebuah pintu bercat putih di buka oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di ikat dua longgar pada ujung rambut pirangnnya, menghela nafas wanita itu berharap dengan begitu ia bisa setidaknya menenangkan dirinya.

"Dia sudah sadar..." ucap wanita itu pada seorang pria berambut pirang jabrig berpakaian seragam ANBU lengkap hanya saja topeng putih itu tidak di pasang untuk menutupi wajahnya. Hanya ia gantungkan di paha kirinya.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tempat wanita tadi keluar juga di ikuti oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya. Tsunade lagi lagi menghela nafas kali ini bukan untuk menenangkan dirinya tapi helaan nafas itu terdengar seperti ia sedang frustasi.

Ia masuk kembali kedalam ruangan itu dan bisa melihat pria yang berambut pirang memakai seragam ANBU itu berdiri di sisi ranjang rumah sakit yang di tempati oleh seorang wanita berambut ungu sebahu tapi tatapan mata Tsunade malah menjadi khawatir melihat itu.

Melangkah mendekati Tsunade juga bisa melihat senyum senang yang jarang sekali Naruto tujukan karna wajah datar itu selalu melekat pada sosok Naruto saat ini berbeda saat Naruto masih kecil. Senyum itu selalu ada, tidak pernah luntur.

"Naruto bisa ikut aku?" Tanya Tsunade sambil melihat Naruto serius lalu di jawab anggukan patuh oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa tiba tiba perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak setelah melihat tatapan serius dari seorang Tsunade Senju yang di tujukan padannya.

"Hey tunggu..." ucap Anko pelan karna ia masih merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya juga tenagannya yang belum kembali sepenuhnya. Naruto berbalik melihat wajah Anko dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ada ap-"

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Anko kepada Naruto yang hanya menatap Anko dengan tatapan bingungnya. Tidak mungkin Anko melupakannya, kan? Ia kekasihnya, bahkan sudah berjanji akan menikahi Anko dan ia juga sudah sangat lama bersama Anko.

Naruto masih bingung dan mencoba untuk memahami maksud Anko barusan sedangkan Tsunade hanya menatap iba Naruto yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya entah karna keterkagetan atau kebingungan, Tsunade tidak tau.

"Anko apa maksudmu? Aku Naruto, kekasihmu" ucap Naruto cepat sambil melangkah mendekati ranjang Anko tapi hanya tatapan bingung yang Naruto bisa lihat dari wajah cantik Anko "Jangan bercanda".

Naruto berucap dengan wajah khawatirnya sambil memgang kedua bahu Anko tapi tetap Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah bercanda atau apapun yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah wajah bingung Anko bahkan tangan Anko dengan pelan menyinhkirkan kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya.

Kali ini Naruto benar benar merasakan yang di namakan sakit hati. Padahal ia berharap tidak akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini, saat di mana hatinya seperti hancur berkeping dan kepingan itu di bakar oleh api terpanas di dunia yang tidak menyisakan sekepingpun hatinnya untuk di sisakan.

Tapi itu hanyalah harapan Naruto yang sudah hancur karna sekarang perasaan itu hinggap lagi setelah sekian lamannya ia tidak merasakan akhirnya ia kembali di 'Paksa' untuk menikmati rasa itu lagi. Yah, lagi.

Dan pertannyaan yang tidak pernah terlintas di otaknnya lagi setelah kepergian seseorang di hidupnya kembali muncul dan melintas di otak cerdasnnya. 'Apa aku akan kehilangan seseorang lagi?' Itulah pertanyaan yang sekarang terus melintas di otak Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggil Kushina yang memang sejak tadi ada di situ untuk menemui Anko. Ia juga kaget atas pertanyaan Anko barusan pada Naruto, sebagai orang yang selalu menjaga Naruto saat Naruto kecil bahkan saat pertama di temukan oleh Sandaime Hokage ialah yang pertama kali memberi Naruto makan.

Ia usap dengan lembut punggung lebar Naruto dan dengan pasti ia bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar, meskipun pelan itu masih bisa di rasakan oleh Kushina. Sekarang Kushina sudah bisa melihat setetes air yang meluncur membasahi wajah Naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat itu juga sangat merasakan sakit saat sahabat terdekatnya yang masih hidup harus meneteskan air mata kesedihan. Ia tau Naruto tidak akan pernah menangis jika luka yang ia alami adalah luka fisik separah apapun tapi yang sekarang Naruto rasakan bukanlah luka fisik.

"Kita bicarkan ini di ruanganku" ucap Tsunade sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meneteskan air matannya juga orang orang terdekat Naruto yang menatapnnya Naruto dengan tatapan iba.

Naruto hanya mengangguk meskipun pelan untuk membalas ucapan Tsunade, ia mendongakan kembali kepalannya setelah sebelumnnya ia menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata menawannya.

Wajah datar tanpa emosi apapun bisa Kushina dan Kakashi lihat melekat pada wajah tampan Naruto dan entah hanya ia yang menyadari atau ia memang salah lihat tapi bagi Kushina mata blue shaffier dan mata onyx Naruto baru saja menjadi lebih suram dari sebelummnnya.

"Lekas sembuh Anko..." ucap Naruto sambil memasang kembali topeng putih polosnnya lalu setelahnnya Naruto langsung berbalik untuk menuju ruangan yang di maksud oleh Tsunade. Di balik topengnya itu kembali air mata menetes dari mata blue shaffier Naruto tapi tidak dari mata onyxnya.

 _ **Clek! Blam!**_

"Lekaslah mengingatku"

 **[Kator Hokage]**

Yondaime Hokage adalah gelar yang di sandang oleh seorang Namikaze Minato sebagai pemimpin desa Konohagakure menggantikan pendahulunnya yang telah tua dan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai Sandaime Hokaga.

Akhir akhir ini laporan masalah lebih banyak masuk dari pada permintaam untuk menjalankan misi bagi para bawahnnya, entah kenapa masalah yang selalu di timbulkan oleh para bandit atau Nuke-nin tidak pernah ada habisnya sekalipum ia telah menyuruh ANBU berjaga.

Apa ia terlalu banyak memberikan misi keluar desa bagi bawahannya hingga masalah di sekitar perbatasa Konoha sedikit tidak terjaga? Tapi ia telah menugaskan para Chuunin sampai ANBU untuk begantian berjaga.

Kurang? Ia rasa cukup karna ia tau sendiri kualitas Shinobi yang ia tugaskan bukanlah Shinobi kacangan, Naruto juga kadang menjaga perbatasan dan setiap Naruto bertugas pasti ada setidaknya dua bandit atau Nuke-nin yang mencoba menyusup tapi berhasil di tangkap oleh Naruto.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat duduk. Awalnya ia fikir jadi Hokage adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Bayangkan, jadi pemimpin desa yang sangat di hormati oleh seluruh orang di desannya dan juga tinggal memberi perintah. Saat kecil hanya itu yang ia fikirkan saat menjadi Hokage.

Tapi...

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Lamunan Minato langsung buyar seketika saat ketukan pintu itu ia dengar dengan sangat jelas "Masuk" ucap Minato sedikit keras mempersilahkan orang di balik pintu itu untuk memasuki ruangannya.

 _ **Clek!**_

Pintupun terbuka oleh seorang pria tua yang menatapnya dengan serius membuat Minato juga membalas tatapan serius itu dengan tatapan bingung karna tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kedatangan orang di depannya ini.

"Sandaime-sama? Apa anda sudah sembuh? Silahkan duduk" ucap Minato secara beruntun pada orang yang sangat ia hormati di depannya ini. Hiruzen Sarutobi, pendahulunnya sebelum ia mendapatkan gelar Yondaime Hokage sebagai pemimpin desa Hiruzen Sarutobi lah yang lebih dahulu menjadi Sandaime Hokage atau Hokage ke tiga.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Hiruzen menunjukan rasa hormatnnya pada Minato meskipun lebih muda darinnya tapi tetap saja Minato sekarang adalah orang yang ia percaya memimpin desa Konoha setelah ia mengundurkan diri "Ini mengenai Naruto, sepupumu".

Ucap Hiruzen barusan membuat wajah Minato seketika menjadi sangat serius. Ia tau kejadian yang di lakukan oleh Naruto saat malam kemarin di kediaman seorang Shimura Danzo, 33 ROOT tewas di tangan dingim sepupunya itu.

Bukan karna jumlah yang di bunuh oleh Naruto, ia tau Naruto sangat kuat mungkin melebihinya dalam kekuatan dan Naruto juha bisa saja mungkin membantai setengah battalion ROOT dalam satu malam. Naruto tidak berbakat tapi pekerja keras.

"Apa yang Danzo mau?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah seriusnya kepada Hiruzen yang juga sama menampilkan wajah seriusnya. Ini bukanlah masalah kecil yang mudah untuk di bereskan, jika perkiraannya benar maka Danzo pasti menginginkan Naruto menjadi anggota ROOT sebagai hukumunya tapi bisa juga Danzo memintannya untuk menjadikan Naruto Nuke-nin.

"Dia mau Naruto di jadikan Nuke-nin" ucap Hiruzen tapi tanpa berucap apapun mengenai ini Hiruzen yakin Minato sudah menebaknnya terlebih dahulu jika sepupunya itu akan di jadikan Nuke-nin oleh Danzo apalagi ROOT adalah bagian dari Konoha meskipun bukan di bawah perintah Hokage.

Untuk nama Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto telah banyak mepakukan hal yang menguntungkan bagi Konoha di bandingkan dengan ROOT yang hanya diam sebelum Danzo memerintah sedangkan Naruto. Dia akan bergerak tanpa perintah jika menyangkut kepentingan desa.

Pertimbangannya adalah karna ROOT juga bagian dari Konoha sehingga status Naruto saat ini meskipun masih Shinobi Konoha tapi ia telah membunuh sesama Shinobi Konoha dan itu adalah pelanggaran dengan hukuman berat. Di usir dari desa dan jadi Nuke-nin atau di penjara.

Minato mendudukan kembali dirinya dan menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya meskipun itu tidak berhasil selama masalah ini belum selesai, ia takut jika masalah ini bukan selesai malah semakin besar karna Naruto yang ia jadikan Nuke-nin.

Apa yang harus ia bilang pada Kushina? Ia tau Kushina sangat menyayangi Naruto yang Kushina anggap sebagai adiknnya dan bukan hanya Kushina, bagaimana dengan Kakashi yang pasti tidak akan membiarkan Naruto meninggalkan desa. Apa Kakashi akan mengikuti Naruto jika Naruto jadi Nuke-nin? Jika iya, akan sulit untuk di hentikan.

Ia bahkan tidak yakin akan menang jika melawan Kakashi dan Naruto sekaligus jika benar Kakashi akan mengikuti Naruto jadi Nuke-nin, semoga saja tidak. Ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting, Naruto masih punya Anko sebagai kekasihnya. Apa jika satu di jadikan Nuke-nin maka yang lain akan ikut? Entah ia pusing memikirkan itu.

"Ekhem..." Minato berdehem pelan lalu membetulkan lagi cara duduknya yang sekarang ia rasa dalam posisi apapum dan bagaimanapun ia duduk tidak akan ada rasa nyaman sedikitpun baginnya "Kenapa Danzo tidak kesini untuk membicarakan ini langsung denganku? Dia pasti mencari gara gara dengan Naruto, anda tau sendiri...".

"Naruto tidak akan bertindak jika tidak ada alasan yang kuat..." ucap Hiruzen memotong dengan cepat omongan Minato, ia juga tau bahwa Shinobi sekelas Naruto tidak akan bertindak ceroboh sediktpun ia sangat tau itu karna ia sempat melatih Naruto beberapa tahun sebelum ia sakit "Sebaiknya siapkan rapat untuk membahas ini".

Minato hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah dari pendahulunnya itu meskipun ia malas untuk melakukan rapat karna jika itu terjadi maka pekerjaannya akan semakin menumpuk dan itu menyebalkan tapi berbeda dengan sekarang ini adalah rapat tentang keputusan masa depan Naruto di Konoha.

"Kushina akan membunuhku jika membiarkan Naruto jadi Nuke-nin".

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_


End file.
